Trapped
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: The Overtakers have trapped the keepers and fairlies in the syndrome, planning to torture them and kill them by feeding them to Chernabog. With no one else to turn to Wayne calls upon the only two people closest to them, Dillard Cole and Mattie Weaver. Given their own DHIs, they have 5 nights to search the parks and find the keepers before they are killed. They are their only hope.
1. The Mission

Dillard Cole waited impatiently at the door of his locker. His eyes darted around the hallway full of students. He was looking for Finn.

Dillard glanced down at his watch and frowned.

"Where is he?" Dillard asked himself. "He's never late."

Dillard Cole was Finn's best friend. He wasn't a Kingdom Keeper, but he knew about them. He had begged Finn many times to help him become a keeper, but Finn refused. He didn't want to risk the life of his best friend.

Last night he had contacted Finn before he went to bed. Finn told him he couldn't talk because he was about to cross over with everyone and do a routine check around the parks. He promised after Dillard begged him numerous times to tell him everything the next day.

Now Dillard was waiting by his locker for Finn, but he did not see him.

"He's probably out sick," Dillard said, trying to reassure himself.

The first bell rang and students began to make their way to their classrooms.

Dillard sighed.

"Maybe I'll pay him a visit after school," Dillard thought to himself as he walked off.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to pass incredibly slowly. Dillard couldn't get the thought out of his head.<p>

"What if something happened to Finn?" he kept asking himself.

He couldn't get it out of his mind.

When the bell rang, Dillard got ready to head over to Finn's house.

Just as Dillard walked out the door, a girl was standing at the bottom of the stairs, blocking his way. She had olive skin, and black hair with the tips dyed red. She was wearing gloves and different clothing that covered every part of her skin except her face.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. "Are you Dillard Cole?"

Dillard hesitated for a moment.

"That depends," Dillard said. "Who wants to know?"

The girl reached her hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Mattie Weaver," the girl said.

"Hello…Mattie," Dillard said, hesitating for a moment before shaking her hand.

Dillard began to walk away.

"Wait please!" Mattie said. "I need your help!"

Dillard turned around.

"My help?" Dillard asked.

"Yes," Mattie said. "Does the names Amanda and Jess Lockhart sound familiar to you?"

Dillard was shocked that Mattie knew Amanda and Jess. He gestured his hand for Mattie to walk and talk.

"Yes I know them," Dillard said as they were walking. "Amanda is my best friend's girlfriend and Jess is Amanda's sister and a good friend of Finn."

"Good!" Mattie said. "Now does the words Kingdom Keepers mean anything to you?"

Dillard stopped walking. How could Mattie know about the Kingdom Keepers?

Dillard grabbed Mattie by her arms and held her against a tree.

"Who are you?" Dillard asked in a serious voice. "And how do you know about the Kingdom Keepers?"

Mattie then removed one of her gloves and touched Dillard's arm.

"You think I'm an Overtaker spy?" Mattie asked.

Dillard let go of Mattie. Dillard had just said that in his mind. Did she read his mind?

"How did you know that I said that?" Dillard asked.

Mattie put her glove back on.

"I know Amanda and Jess," Mattie said. "I grew up with them in Maryland."

Dillard's eyes popped open.

"Does that mean you are like Amanda and Jess?" Dillard asked. "Are you a Fairlie?"

Mattie was surprised that Dillard knew the word Fairlie. Amanda and Jess must have told him.

"Yes I am a Fairlie," Mattie said. "What I just did right now was my power. I have the ability to read people's thoughts or see their past by any kind of physical touch. That is why I always cover up my skin."

Dillard was impressed. Another Fairlie.

Dillard then remembered what he was asking her.

"What do you want to know about the Kingdom Keepers?" Dillard asked.

Mattie shook her head.

"It's not what I want to know," Mattie said. "It's what I want to know happened to them."

"What do you mean?" asked Dillard.

"I visit Amanda and Jess a bunch of times at the foster home they live at currently," Mattie explained. "But when I went to visit them today, I was told that something is wrong with them."

"What?" Dillard asked.

"For some reason they are asleep and can't be woken up," Mattie explained. "I saw them asleep in their beds, not even snoring or stirring. When I shook them, I got no reaction."

"So why are you asking me for help?" Dillard asked.

"I knew that they told me about a boy named Finn Whitman who goes to this school," Mattie explained. "But when I asked to see him, I was told he was out sick. So I planned to ask you if you could take me to his house, because Amanda and Jess told me about you as well."

Dillard smiled.

"I was just heading to see Finn right now," Dillard said. "Now I see a real reason to visit him. You can come along."

"Really?" Mattie asked. "Thanks!"

Dillard smiled. He took Mattie's hand and walked off towards Finn's house.

* * *

><p>Soon Dillard and Mattie reached Finn's house.<p>

Dillard rang the doorbell. He heard Mattie tapping impatiently. He was about to ring the bell again when the door opened, and Mrs. Whitman stared in front of him.

"Hello…Dillard," Mrs. Whitman said. "I didn't expect to see you. Who's your friend?"

"Hello," Mattie said. "My name is Mattie Weaver. I am a friend of Amanda and Jess Lockhart."

"Oh that's nice!" Mrs. Whitman said.

She then frowned.

"Well I hate to say this to you Dillard, but if it's Finn you are looking for, he's not feeling well," Mrs. Whitman explained.

"I know he wasn't at school today," Dillard said. "I just came by to say hello to him."

"Well, I don't think that can be possible," Mrs. Whitman said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mattie.

"Well the thing is," Mrs. Whitman said. "For some reason he is not waking up, no matter what I do."

Dillard and Mattie's eyes popped open.

"I think we can help!" Mattie said. "The same thing is happening to Amanda and Jess."

"What?" Mrs. Whitman said.

"Can we please see him?" Dillard asked.

"Um…sure," Mrs. Whitman said. "But what…?

"I think it has something to do with the DHIs," Dillard said. "We know about the Kingdom Keepers."

"Oh well in that case please come in," Mrs. Whitman said.

Dillard and Mattie walked up to Finn's room. They opened his bedroom door. Finn was lying in his bed.

Dillard walked up to him. He shook his shoulder.

"Finn?" Dillard asked. Finn didn't move.

"Finn!?" Dillard said more loudly. Finn still didn't move.

"Its just the same as Amanda and Jess," Mattie said.

"What could be the cause of this?" Dillard asked.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Dillard and Mattie heard the doorbell ring. They walked downstairs and saw a woman talking to Mrs. Whitman.<p>

The woman then noticed Dillard and Mattie.

"Why hello!" the woman said smiling.

"Um…hello?" Dillard and Mattie said.

"Kids this is Wanda Alcott," Mrs. Whitman said. "She is a good friend of the keepers."

"I'm not just a friend of the keepers," Wanda said. "I'm the daughter of their mentor, Wayne."

"Oh!" Dillard and Mattie said.

"So what brings you here?" Mrs. Whitman asked.

"I'm here because of them," Wanda said pointing towards Dillard and Mattie.

"Us?" Dillard said.

Wanda nodded.

"My father needs your help," Wanda said. "The keepers are in trouble."

"Trouble!?" Mrs. Whitman said. "What's happened to my Finn?"

Wanda sighed.

"Finn and all the keepers have been captured by the Overtakers, and are currently trapped in what we call, the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome," Wanda said.

Dillard, Mattie, and Mrs. Whitman's eyes popped open at what Wanda was saying.

"My Finn has been captured by Maleficent!?" Mrs. Whitman asked.

"Wait! What's the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome?" Dillard asked.

"The SBS is what happens when the keepers don't use the return to wake their human selves up," Wanda said. "They are trapped as their DHIs and their human bodies can't wake up."

"So that's why Finn, Amanda, and Jess can't wake up," Mattie said.

"But what do the Overtakers want with Finn or any of the keepers?" asked Dillard.

Wanda sighed.

"That's why I am here," Wanda said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a laptop.

"The Overtakers sent us a video, and Wayne said that you guys need to see it," Wanda said.

Mrs. Whitman nodded. So did Dillard and Mattie. They all walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Wanda turned on her laptop and opened up a file. A video screen opened up.

"Now before I show you this," Wanda warned. "I have to warn you. This video is disturbing. And now matter what is in it, you must believe me that it is real."

Everyone nodded.

Wanda pressed the play button. The screen buzzed for a few minutes. The sounds of different people were heard in the background.

Soon a fuzzy screen appeared.

"Testing!" said a voice. "Is it on Cruella?"

"Yes it is!" said an obnoxious voice.

"Then point the damn camera at us!" said another voice.

"Relax I know how to use a camera properly!" Cruella yelled. "Unlike you guys."

"Hey!" said the first voice. "It's not our fault that we don't understand technology like you do. We were created in a story that didn't involve modern times."

"Don't blame me for that!" Cruella yelled. "Blame Walt Disney for that!"

"Just point the fucking camera at us!" the second voice yelled.

Then camera was moved, and then standing in its clear screen was Maleficent and Hades.

"Hello Wayne!" Hades said. "If you are watching this, then you are in for a surprise."

"Come see what we have in our grasp!" Maleficent said.

Hades and Maleficent started to walk down a hallway with different cells. Some of the cells had Overtakers in them, laughing and just wanting to have some screen time. There was the Evil Queen, Jafar, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, the Horned King, Shere Khan, Captain Hook, Judge Claude Frollo, The Queen of Hearts, Gaston, Mother Gothel, Shan Yu, Prince Hans, Yokai, Oogie Boogie, Lady Tremaine, and many more. Cruella was heard laughing in the background at the Overtakers making goof balls out of themselves.

Then they stopped just before they went in front of a cell.

"Well are you ready for a surprise?" Hades said.

"Show him Cruella!" Maleficent yelled.

Cruella laughed as she pointed camera at what was in the cell. Mrs. Whitman screamed and Dillard and Mattie gasped.

All the keepers were seen in the cell. They were asleep, but they were still chained to the walls.

"Give me the camera Cruella!" Maleficent said. "It's my turn."

Cruella handed Maleficent the camera. She then pointing it at Cruella, allowing her to have some screen time. Cruella laughed wickedly and waved.

Maleficent then pointed the camera at her. She walked through the cell and stood in the middle.

"Everyone wake up!" Maleficent yelled loudly.

All the keepers woke up weakly.

"What do you want you green-skinned bitch?" Maybeck said in the background.

"Watch your mouth Terry," Maleficent said. "You do know who you are speaking to right?"

"Of course we do!" said Philby. "An ugly-faced pixie with horns too big for her head."

"Careful what you say Dell," Maleficent laughed. "I could burn you to a crisp with the snap of my fingers."

Maleficent pointed the camera at Finn. Mrs. Whitman looked in horror at the sight of her son chained to a wall.

"Come on Lawrence!" Maleficent said in a cheery voice. "Smile for the camera!"

Finn glared at the camera and then at Maleficent.

"Go fuck yourself you dirty witch," Finn said.

Maleficent slapped Finn across the face hard. Mrs. Whitman covered her mouth.

"She would dare slap my son!?" she yelled.

"Shhh!" Wanda shushed.

"You might want to cooperate with me Lawrence," Maleficent said. "This is going to be the last time Wayne, or anyone who sees this video, will see your face."

Finn looked up quickly.

"Save us!" Finn yelled. "Whoever's watching this, please save-"

Before Finn could finish, Maleficent blew sparkles of dust in his face.

"Getting sleepy…" Finn yawned. He then fell asleep.

Maleficent went on, showing the camera to all the other keepers and then making them fall asleep.

When she was done she walked out of the cell and pointed the camera at herself and Hades.

"So Wayne, this might be the last time you are going to see your precious keepers," Hades said. "If you must know, we plan to kill them!"

"WHAT!?" Mrs. Whitman yelled.

"We will kill them! We will skin them alive and then feed them Lord Chernabog!" Maleficent yelled.

"Maybe if my brother is generous enough, he will send you their bones so their parents can bury them," Hades laughed.

"But you have a chance at saving them," Maleficent said. "All you have to do is give my brother the kingdom of Disney itself, and thousand souls to eat."

"As for us," Hades said. "We want Walt's pen. That weapon is our weakness, so you are going to give it to us so we can destroy it."

"Think carefully about your decision," Maleficent said. "If you fail to do as we ask, we will kill your precious keepers."

The two laughed loudly.

"You have 5 days and nights give into our demands," Hades said. "That should give you enough time to gather thousand human souls."

"Just remember, if you do not give us what we want we will take away the people you hold most dear."

The sound of them laughing louder echoed as the screen went dark.

* * *

><p>The room was silent. No one spoke.<p>

Then the sound of Mrs. Whitman crying broke the silence.

"My little Finn is going to be killed!" she cried. "My little Finn!"

"No!" Dillard said. "We can't let them get away with this!"

"That is why we need your help," Wanda said.

"What?" Mattie asked.

"You two are the closest friends to keepers and Fairlies," Wanda explained. "Therefore Wayne needs you two to find them all and save them from death."

Dillard and Mattie's eyes popped open.

"Us? Save them?" asked Dillard. "That's impossible! We don't have our own DHIs."

"Fear not!" Wanda said. "My father is preparing to create DHIs for you. You will be able to crossover tonight!"

Neither Dillard not Mattie responded.

"You are the keepers only hope," Wanda said. "Will you help them?"

"Of course I will!" Mattie said immediately. "I'm not about to let my friends die in the hands of a bunch of Disney villains!"

"I will help too!" Dillard said.

Wanda smiled.

"Come with me then," Wanda said standing up. "I need to take you to my father to create your DHIs."

Dillard and Mattie nodded. They stood up when Mrs. Whitman stopped them.

"My son's life is in your hands now you two," she explained. "Please bring him back, safe and sound."

Dillard smiled.

"I promise," Dillard said. "He will wake up soon enough."

Mrs. Whitman smiled.

Dillard and Mattie followed Wanda to her car. As they drove towards Disney World, Dillard thought back to the movie. The image of Finn and the others captured flowed through his mind.

He shook the thought away.

"I will save him!" he said to himself. "Mattie and I both will. We are their only hope!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Here is the new story! This is going to be about Dillard and Mattie having to save the keepers. These two never got that much adventure in the stories, so now its time for a change up.<strong>

**Anyway, see you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. First Night

Dillard woke up in the middle of Main Street. At first when he looked at the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey, he screamed. But then he realized what it was.

"Well this is certainty new," Dillard admitted.

"Of course it is," said a voice behind him.

Dillard turned around and saw Mattie wearing one-piece pajamas and black gloves.

"Still need to cover up?" Dillard asked.

"Never can be too safe," Mattie said.

Dillard examined Mattie. He saw the blue outline surrounding her. This was her DHI. He then looked at himself, looking at the blue all around him.

"This is going to be a new, but tough experience for us," Dillard said. "I hope I can handle it."

"You're going to have to handle it," Mattie said. "We didn't spend all afternoon getting DHIs for nothing. We have a mission to fulfill."

"Right!" Dillard said. "We have to find Finn and the others before they are fed to Chernabog."

Mattie nodded and looked up at Cinderella's Castle.

"Wayne was kind enough to let me us his penthouse to sleep in," Mattie said. "He also gave me this, saying it was required for any of us, especially the keepers, to return to our bodies."

Mattie pulled out of her pocket the return fob.

"We can't stay as our DHIs past 6:00 a.m. or else we'll become trapped like the keepers," Mattie said.

Dillard nodded and stood up.

"Lets start looking," Dillard said.

Mattie nodded and took Dillard's hand as they ran off.

* * *

><p>They decided to search Fantasyland first.<p>

They walked around the place, searching for any signs of Overtakers.

They're plan was to use Mattie's powers to read one of the Overtaker's minds and find out where they were hiding them.

They continued to towards Gaston's Tavern until they started to hear voices.

They hid in the shadows until they started to get louder.

It was coming from inside Gaston's Tavern.

Dillard and Mattie stared at each other.

"Let's take a look," Dillard said.

Mattie nodded. They crept up to the window and stared inside.

Inside the tavern they saw Judge Claude Frollo and Gaston sitting a table, drinking and talking to each other.

"So why do people think that you and I are supposed to be best friends or something?" Frollo asked Gaston.

"What do you mean?" Gaston asked.

"Well you see I was trying to find out more about ourselves in the movies we came from," Frollo said. "So when I looked at myself on the Internet, I saw something about you and me and a so-called YouTube series called The Frollo Show."

"The Frollo Show!?" Gaston laughed.

"Yeah I watched it, and they made fun of us in it!" Frollo yelled. "This Chincherrinas made me look like a drunk idiot!"

Gaston sighed and sipped from his mug.

"I think people think that stuff just because we are French," Gaston said.

They looked at each other, and then laughed.

Dillard found himself laughing silently.

"Shut up!" Mattie whispered. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"I'm sorry," Dillard laughed. "It's just that I have seen The Frollo Show, and I think it is hilarious that he knows it."

Mattie rolled her eyes.

"So how are we going to get to those so I can read one of there minds?" Mattie asked.

Dillard thought for a moment.

"We need to create a distraction," Dillard said. "Stay here. I have an idea."

Dillard grabbed a torch and walked around the back. Mattie looked inside saw that Dillard was behind the bar.

Dillard knew what to do. He kept the torch low so Frollo and Gaston couldn't see him. He placed it on the ground, away from the wood. He grabbed a bunch of bottles of alcohol. He began to poor them on the ground.

Dillard then took the torch and lit the alcohol on fire. He watched it as the fire started to spread, creating a big fire. Dillard quickly ran outside the backdoor.

"FIRE!" Mattie heard Frollo yell.

Dillard walked back to Mattie. She and Dillard watched as Frollo ran to put out the fire. Gaston ran outside, coughing repeatedly.

Dillard then ran over and tackled Gaston. He held him pinned on the ground.

"You pest!" Gaston yelled. "You get off of me!"

"Mattie quickly!" Dillard yelled.

Mattie nodded and quickly ran over. She took off her glove and then pressed her hand on Gaston's head.

Images began to flow through Mattie's head. She could see so many things, but nothing that she needed. She could see the day Gaston was first made real. She saw so many things. Then she could see the keepers being dragged into an attraction. It was a ride, but she couldn't make it out in time.

Dillard quickly grabbed Mattie and pulled her away before Frollo could strike her with his sword.

"The Return! Now!" Dillard yelled.

Mattie nodded and pulled out the fob. Both she and Dillard pressed the button before Frollo and Gaston could attack them.

* * *

><p>Mattie woke up in Escher's keep. Wayne was sitting by the bed.<p>

"Welcome back," Wayne said. "Do you have the fob?"

Mattie opened up her hand and saw the fob in it.

"Good!" Wayne said sighing in relief.

"I looked through the mind of Gaston," Mattie explained. "I could see that the keepers being dragged into a an attraction."

"Do you know which?" Wayne asked.

"All I could see was that it was a building," Mattie said.

Wayne smiled.

"That is a good start," he said. "Now we know that it is one of the attractions in a building."

"So we can cross out places like Expedition Everest and Splash Mountain right?" Mattie asked.

"Yes," Wayne said.

Mattie smiled.

"Then that is good enough for our first night crossing over," Mattie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here was chapter 2. Just to let you know, i had to have Frollo and Gaston together and to let you know, The Frollo Show is real. It is made by my favorite youtuber of all time, Chincherrinas. Please check it out if you are interested.<strong>

**See you next ****update**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47 **


	3. Torture Session 1 (Just the Beginning)

The keepers were fast asleep, chained to the wall in the cell they were being held in.

Maleficent and Hades stood outside their cell, watching them sleep.

"Just look at them," Maleficent said in a cheerful, but fake, voice.

"Don't they look so peaceful?" Hades said in the same fake voice.

"Yes! And that's a problem!" Maleficent said less cheerfully.

Hades rubbed his hands together.

"Let's give them their wake-up call," Hades said.

Maleficent smiled. She raised her hand in the air, and then shot and icy cold wind into the cell.

The keepers woke up screaming. They cold feel the bitter coldness. Their teeth began to chatter so loudly.

"What the fuck!?" Finn yelled.

"C…c…co…cold!" Amanda shouted with her teeth chattering.

"Wakey, wakey Kingdom Shits!" Hades yelled.

The keepers stared at the Overtakers and sighed.

"What do you guys what?" growled Philby.

"We were sleeping!" Charlene yelled.

"We were actually lucky to actually be able to sleep even in our current conditions!" Maybeck yelled.

"Sorry kiddos!" Hades said. "But we have orders from my brother."

"Apparently Chernabog has requested you guys to be served to him, bloody and begging for death," Maleficent said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn groaned.

"Basically, he wants you to be begging for death when he is about to kill you," Hades explained. "He wants you to be bloody and broken and scarred and-"

"What are you saying?" Jess annoyingly interrupted.

Hades sighed.

"Basically, Chernabog wants us to break you," Hades said with a chuckle.

The keepers gulped.

"Bre…break us?" Willa asked.

"Yes Isabella!" Maleficent said. "He wants us to torture you guys in the worst ways possible. He wants us to break you so bad, that you will be begging for death!"

"We'll be torturing you shits for the next five nights, unless Wayne decides to give in to our demands," Hades said. "But until them, we will get to enjoy watching you bleed and hearing you scream."

"Like that will ever happen!" Finn exclaimed. "I will never be begging for death, no matter what you do!"

Maleficent and Hades laughed loudly.

"I actually can't wait to see you try!" Hades said.

He looked at Maleficent and smiled.

"Get them ready," he ordered.

Maleficent smiled and walked into the cell.

She walked up to Finn first.

"Get ready to experience the worst pain ever Lawrence," she said as a cloud of dust began to form in the palm of her hand. "I can't wait to hear you scream so loud that my ears begin to bleed."

Finn looked at her terrified beyond belief. Maleficent then blew the dust in Finn's face, making him fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up groaning. He looked around. It was pitch black, except for a light bulb that hang from the ceiling.<p>

He saw that he was standing up, but his hands were chained to shackles connected to a chain that hung from the ceiling.

Finn felt a cold breeze against his stomach. He looked down and saw that he was completely stripped down to his underwear. His eyes popped open.

He then heard a bunch of screams. He looked over and saw the rest of the keepers chained up like he was.

Amanda was on his left side, chained and stripped to her underwear as well, and Philby was next to him chained and only in his underwear too.

"What's going on!?" Philby asked frantically.

"Why are we all half-naked!?" Finn heard Jess yell from the end.

"Well look on the bright side!" Maybeck said to Charlene. "Now you can see my six-pack!"

Charlene snorted.

"Seriously Maybeck!?" Charlene yelled. "You're really making jokes at a time like this!? Do you know that I have never been his embarrassed ever in my entire life!?"

"I…I was just trying to brighten the mood," Maybeck sighed.

"Oh don't worry!" said a voice from the shadows. "Your screams will brighten the mood!"

The keepers looked forward as the lights suddenly turned on. Standing in front of them was every Overtaker they had ever faced. They laughed at the helpless keepers. Some of them were gripping weapons.

Hades stepped forward and turned towards the Overtakers.

"Okay everyone! This is how it's going to work!" Hades explained. "Each of you that wants to torture these keepers now will get a chance to! If you don't know what you want to do yet, you can save it for the next torture session."

"You will each be called upon for your turn, but you must raise your hand, otherwise we will not pick you," Maleficent said.

"Now who wants to go first?" Hades asked.

Immediately a whole bunch of hands shot into the air. Hades and Maleficent looked at the hands, deciding which one to pick.

"How about you first Jafar?" Hades said.

"YES!" Jafar happily exclaimed. He pushed through the crowd and into the open.

"Alright man!" Hades said. "Show us what you've got."

Jafar happily walked up to the keepers and smiled at them.

"What are you going to do?" Finn spat. "Hypnotize us? Because if you haven't noticed by now, we are chained to the fucking ceiling!"

Jafar smiled.

"I have something better in mind," Jafar said.

He pointed his cobra staff at Finn. The eyes began to glow red.

"Let's hear how loud you scream, when I show you your worst fear!" Jafar yelled.

A beam of light shot from the cobra's eyes and hit Finn in the head. Finn blacked out for a second. When he opened his eyes, he found himself alone in a room. Only it was a room filled with thousands of snakes.

"Snakes!" Finn yelled. "NO!"

Immediately snakes began to slither all over Finn's chained up body. He screamed so loudly. He could feel the snakes move all around him and wrap around his arms, legs, stomach and neck. He screamed.

Finn had no idea that it was a hallucination, caused by Jafar. The Overtakers and keepers watched as Finn screamed, thinking that snakes were attacking him.

"Leave him alone!" Amanda yelled. "Stop it!"

Jafar turned towards Amanda.

"What's that?" Jafar asked. "You want to go now? Okay!"

Amanda's eyes popped open. Jafar walked up to her and shot a beam of red light into her. Immediately she fond herself being attacked by her worst fear, bats!

The keepers watched as Finn and Amanda screamed. Jafar continued to do the same to the other keepers. He made them think that they were all being attacked by their worst fears ever. They screamed so loud. They couldn't even hear the Overtakers laughing at their screams.

* * *

><p>Eventually Jafar's turn was up. He released the keepers from the spells, and they found themselves back in the room.<p>

Finn glared at Jafar.

"You bastard!" Finn yelled. "That was a dirty trick!"

"Oh please!" Jafar said. "You should be lucky that your first torture session didn't start out with physical pain."

Hades clapped his hands.

"A wonderful performance!" Hades said.

Jafar bowed and regrouped with the crowd of Overtakers.

"Now who is next?" Hades asked.

Maleficent called on Gaston next.

The Overtakers cheered as Gaston stepped up. He then shot his hand up in the air, revealing a pair of brass knuckles on his hands. The Overtakers cheered louder.

"Beat the shit out of them!" Dr. Facilier yelled.

"Make them suffer!" Ursula yelled.

"NO MERCY!" Cruella de Vil yelled.

Gaston flexed to the Overtakers before he stepped up to the keepers.

Finn looked at the macho man in front of him.

"Are you scared boy?" Gaston asked. Finn just stared at him.

"We're all scared," Gaston said. He leaned forward and whispered into Finn's ear, "You'd have to be crazy not to be scared."

Finn spat in Gaston's face.

"I'm not afraid of you, you French fuck!" Finn spat.

Gaston shook his head. He then punched Finn with his brass knuckles in the stomach.

Finn yelled at the impact. It hit him so hard and he wasn't prepared for it. He huffed and puffed for air.

Gaston then punched him right in the nose. Finn screamed in pain. The Overtakers laughed while the keepers screamed. Finn's nose started to bleed. It was broken.

"You broke his nose!" Amanda yelled. Finn had started to cry. "AND MADE HIM CRY!"

"Oh don't worry!" Gaston said. "He won't be the only one crying."

He quickly walked over to Amanda and quickly punched her in the nose, in the neck, and in the abdomen.

Amanda howled in pain, gasped for air, and began to cry as blood dripped down her broken nose.

The keepers stared in fear as Gaston smiled at all of them. He began to repeatedly beat them up, breaking them in the worst ways. He treated them like they were punching bags. The Overtakers just laughed at the crying and screaming from the keepers.

Gaston's turn ended soon after. The keepers were in terrible shape. Finn and Amanda's noses were broken, Philby's head was gushing blood, Maybeck's arm's were broken, Willa had a black eye, Charlene legs were broken, and Jess's ears were bruised and banged up, because Gaston had boxed them, with his brass knuckles. She was lucky that she was not deaf or brain damaged.

The Overtakers cheered for Gaston as he vanished into the crowd.

"Come on, come all!" Hades yelled. "There's plenty for everyone!"

The pain kept coming. The torture seemed endless. One by one, the Overtakers stepped up and tortured the keepers in there own way. Finn screamed, and cried, most of the times begging for mercy. The torture seemed to go on forever. Finn cried the loudest. He tried to cry very loud so he couldn't hear the Overtakers laugh, but he couldn't cry that loud. It was an endless nightmare.

* * *

><p>Soon the Overtakers had their fill of torture. They looked at the bloody keepers. Each of them had the same scars, cuts, or bruises on them.<p>

Finn continued to cry as he felt the pain of the scars on his stomach given to him by Scar, the burn marks made by Cruella's cigarette, the scratches on his arms made by the Horned King's spirits, the bit marks made by Shere Khan, and even a bullet in his shoulder made by Clayton while using the keepers for target practice. He cried so much that a puddle began to form.

The keepers watched as their leader cried. He was the only one crying. Amanda had never seen Finn cry before. The sight was unbearable.

Hades walked up to Finn as he cried.

"So how was it?" Hades asked. "How was your first torture session?"

Finn just cried.

"I didn't ask for tears," Hades said. "I asked for words."

Finn still continued to cry.

"Okay that's enough!" Hades said, now annoyed.

Finn cried even louder.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hades yelled. He slapped Finn across the face hard. That only made Finn cry louder.

"UGH!" Hades groaned. "I GIVE UP!"

"Let me handle this," Maleficent said.

She walked up to the crying Finn. She prepared to cast her sleeping curse on Finn.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Hades yelled.

Maleficent stopped just before she could cast the curse.

"What is it?" Maleficent asked.

Hades smiled and pulled out a camera.

"I want to get a so-called picture of this," Hades explained.

Hades tried to take a picture, but he couldn't figure out how to work.

The Overtakers heard Hades grunt in frustration.

"Uh…Hades?" Maleficent said.

Hades then screamed in anger so loud. His blue flaming hair turned bright red.

"GOD DAMN TECHNOLOGY!" Hades yelled.

He turned toward the Overtakers.

"Cruella! Yokai! Someone not from a fairy tale story!" Hades yelled. "Show me how to use this thing!"

Cruella walked up and instead of wasting time showing Hades how to use it, took the picture for him. Hades laughed as Cruella took a picture of the bloody and broken keepers.

Hades then let Maleficent finally shut Finn up, using the sleeping curse on him to make him fall asleep. She did the same with the other keepers, making them fall asleep.

Hades then turned towards the Overtakers.

"Alright guys!" Hades yelled. "Take these worthless pieces of shit back to their cage. I need them ready for tomorrow's torture session. Make sure they don't die! That means if you need to tend to wounds, do so. And unfortunately, you must feed them."

Some of the Overtakers groaned. They dragged the sleeping keepers back to their cell, not wanting to get blood on their clothes.

* * *

><p>The only people left in the room were Hades, Maleficent, and Cruella.<p>

Hades laughed as he held the camera.

"What are you going to do with that picture?" Maleficent asked.

Hades turned towards the two queens of darkness.

"Gaston and Frollo told me that they got attacked by DHIs tonight," Hades explained. "It appears that Wayne has called upon two of the closest friends to the keepers."

"Really?" Cruella asked as she blew into her cigarette. "Who are they?"

"One of them is the best friend of that crybaby," Hades said referring to Finn. "His name is Dillard Cole. The other is another fairy, named Mattie Weaver."

"So why do you need that picture?" Maleficent asked.

Hades smirked.

"I am going to try to use this to convince those kids to make Wayne give us what he wants," Hades said. "Maybe when he sees his bloody friends, it will make him give up."

Hades laughed loudly as he disappeared into the shadows.

"I AM A GENIUS!" Hades laughed. "NO ONE IS SMARTER OR MORE CLEVER THAN HADES, THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

Maleficent and Cruella sighed.

"Childish isn't he?" Cruella asked.

"Sometimes yes," Maleficent replied.

"Sometimes as childish as our leader," said a voice.

Maleficent and Cruella turned around and saw Ursula step out of the shadows.

The queens of darkness stared at each other.

"Come to join the girl talk?" Cruella asked.

"Actually I've come to ask a favor," Ursula said.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"It's about one of the next torture sessions," Ursula explained. "I have something special planned in mind."

"Oh goody!" Maleficent said. "Let's hear it."

The sounds of the queens of darkness laughing echoed throughout the hideout, as did the sound of Hades laughing, and the sound of the keepers crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was dark. Okay guys it is <strong>**official. This story is now part rescue, and part torture and angst. There will be torture for the keepers every chapter after Dillard and Mattie return. I already have torture methods planned, so don't suggest any to me. Anyways, the next chapter will be Dillard and Mattie again and blah blah blah.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47/Hades (New nickname)**


	4. The Letter

The next day at school Dillard thought about last night and his first time crossing over.

"It was exactly like how Finn described it," he said in his mind. He smiled.

He then remembered what Mattie had texted him when they returned. They had gotten their first clue.

"From what Mattie said," Dillard said. "She saw through Gaston's memories that they are hiding the keepers in a building. That means we can cross out rides like Expedition Everest."

He and Mattie planned to meet at Wayne's apartment after school so they could work on taking out attractions that didn't need to be searched.

Mattie was staying at Wayne's apartment for the time being. He had already gotten permission from his mom to go to Disney after school today.

Still, the thought of not seeing Finn in the hallways, knowing he is in the hands of the Overtakers, tortured him.

"We only have four more nights before they kill them," he said. "They will be sacrificed, killed, and eaten, possibly all at the same time, by Chernabog this Friday night if we can't find them."

Dillard shook the thought out of his head.

"No!" he said. "That won't happen. We will find them. I am not about to let my best friend die!"

He settled down. But one thought remained in his head.

"What could Finn be going through right now as we speak?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>After his final class he went to his locker to pack up his things. When he opened his locker, a letter fell out.<p>

Dillard picked it up. A message was written on the front of the envelope. It said, "For Dillard Cole."

Dillard hesitated for a moment. He then ripped open the letter and pulled out a piece of paper. He read the message.

Dear Dillard Cole,

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hades, lord of the Underworld and the second-in-command leader of the Overtakers. If you don't believe me, you better start believing because I am real, and so are all of us. Anyway, I am writing this letter to you as a warning. I am aware that Wayne has assigned you and your little girlfriend, Mattie Weaver, to search the parks and find your captive friends. My warning to you is to fuck off! If you continue to try to find your friends, you will only end up killing yourself and you don't deserve death. You think just because you have a DHI now that you are officially a Kingdom Keeper? You think you will be famous like the others? Having a DHI will only keep your mind up all night as you wander around these parks instead of enjoying a good night's sleep. You do not dream when you are crossed over. Wayne should not have to burden you with these consequences. If I were you, I would just have Wayne hand over the Stonecutter's Quill, Disney itself, and thousand souls and stop trying to search the parks. If you convince Wayne to do this, your friends will be returned safe and sound. If not, then they will die in the hands of my master. You are wasting your nights. You will never be able to find our hideout and even if you do, you will never get past us. Once again, this is my only warning. I suggest you make a wise decision.

I hope to see my demands soon,

Yours evilly,

Hades

* * *

><p>Dillard stared at the letter, reading it over a bunch of times. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want his friends to die, but he couldn't just give these crooks what they want, which is world domination.<p>

Dillard stuffed the letter into his pocket, planning to show it to Wayne and Mattie. As he went to throw the envelope away, a piece of paper fell out of it.

It was double-sided. The side facing up had a message on it. It read, "If you don't give us what we want, this is what your friends are suffer."

Dillard flipped over to the other side. His eyes popped open and he screamed, dropping the paper on the ground.

He panted a few times and picked up the paper. His whole body was shaking at what he saw. He stared at the paper again, gagging.

It was a picture of all the keepers chained up and covered in scars, blood, and bruises. Dillard could see Finn crying. In front of the photo stood Hades, smiling and sticking up his thumb.

Dillard could hardly bare the sight of the picture. He had to immediately show this picture to Wayne. He stuffed the photo in his pocket, ran outside, hopped on his bike, and headed towards Disney World.

* * *

><p>After Dillard got inside Disney, he headed towards the firestation on Main Street. That was where Wayne lived.<p>

When he got to the door, he knocked politely. The door opened. He was greeted by an old man.

"Excuse me?" Dillard asked. "Are you Wayne?"

The old man smiled.

"Hello Dillard," Wayne said. "It is great to meet you in person."

"The…pleasure is all mine," Dillard stammered.

"Please come in," Wayne said. "Mattie is waiting for you."

Dillard walked inside. He went into the living room, where Mattie was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Dill," Mattie said waving.

"Hey Mattie," Dillard said.

He took a seat on the couch next to Mattie. Wayne sat down in a chair.

"Guys before we look into the parks," Dillard said. "There is something I need to show you."

Dillard slowly pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Wayne. He then took the photo out and placed it on the table. Mattie gasped at the sight of it. Wayne shook his head.

"I had a hard time believing it," Dillard said. "But that photo is real."

"Oh my god!" Mattie gasped. "They tortured them."

"They have gone too far," Wayne said. "This will not be tolerated."

"What are we going to do Wayne?" Dillard asked. "The Overtakers promised the safe return of the keepers if we give them what they want."

"Well they are not getting it!" Wayne said sternly.

"But if we don't give them what they want, they'll torture them every night!" Mattie said.

"Let me ask you this children," Wayne said. "What do you think is worse? The Overtakers torturing the keepers, or the Overtakers ruling all of Disney, kill thousands of innocent people, and destroying everything in their path?"

"I…I'll take the second one," Dillard said.

"And that is why they are not getting what they have demanded," Wayne said. "Besides I doubt they would even give the keeps back. The Overtakers are big liars. They trick people into giving them what they want and then they go against them"

Dillard and Mattie gulped.

"Well children," Wayne said. "Are we going to get to work so we can try to find the keepers more faster?"

Dillard and Mattie nodded. Wayne pulled out a map of Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, Epcot, and Hollywood Studios.

"Let's get to work," Mattie said.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, they had crossed out every attraction that was not a building. Almost every one of the parks had rides that were not in regular buildings, except Magic Kingdom.<p>

"Alright, we should still check the other parks before we search Magic Kingdom again," Mattie said.

"Tonight we will search Dinosaur in Animal Kingdom," Dillard said.

"Agreed," Mattie replied.

Dillard looked at Wayne.

"You must find them before it's too late," Wayne said. "I am sorry, but I cannot give up Disney for the sake of these kids. That is why I have called upon you."

"Don't worry Wayne," Dillard said. "I promise you I will find them!"

Wayne smiled. Dillard then walked out the door and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Dillard has found out that the keepers are getting tortured, and now they have narrowed down their searches. Will they find the keepers in Animal Kingdom? Will they be able to even find them in time? Stay tuned to find out. More adventure, and more torture to come! HA HA HA!<strong>

**See you mortals on the next update,**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Apox on the Phony King of Animal Kingdom

Dillard and Mattie woke up in Animal Kingdom this time. It was much different from waking up in Magic Kingdom.

They sat up and looked around. It was dark in the dark. The animals were all most likely asleep.

Mattie pulled out a map of Animal Kingdom that Wayne had given her. She also showed Dillard the fob she had in her pocket.

"Alright," Mattie said looking at the map. "Dinosaur is in DinoLand U.S.A."

She pointed towards the Oasis.

"If we go straight and then make a right at Discovery Island, the next turn will be towards there."

Dillard clapped his hands together.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's go! We need to find the others."

Mattie nodded. Dillard took her hand, still covered by a glove, and ran off towards there.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached the attraction. Wayne had given Mattie a set of keys to unlock the door, and go inside the attraction. She unlocked the door and they headed inside.<p>

Dillard had brought a flashlight. It was dark inside. They walked through the waiting line and found a door that read, "Cast Members and Employees only."

They knew that the door led into the attraction. Mattie unlocked the door and they walked inside.

Sure enough, the door opened up to a vast forest in prehistoric times. It was dark inside as well. Dillard turned on his flashlight. He flashed it around until he screamed and fell.

"What!? What!?" Mattie yelled as Dillard screamed.

He pointed flashlight up at a shadow of a monster. Mattie screamed as well, until she realized it was only one of the dinosaur animatronics.

"Dillard," Mattie sighed. "Its just a dinosaur animatronic."

Dillard looked and saw the robot of a Styracosaurus.

"Oh," Dillard said in an embarrassed voice.

Mattie rolled her eyes and stood up. She held out her hand for Dillard to take.

"Come on," she said. "Because the attraction is down, we can walk on the tracks and search for any possible hidden doors."

Dillard nodded and stood up. They began to walk alongside the tracks, Dillard shining his flashlight around.

Every time Dillard shined his flashlight on a dinosaur, he jumped or screamed.

He then screamed and fell backwards when he shined his light on the Carnotaurus above them.

"Will you cut that out!?" Mattie yelled. "You are such a coward!"

"I can't help it!" Dillard yelled as he sat up. "These dinosaurs look like they could come to life any second.

Mattie laughed.

"These dinosaurs are just robots!" Mattie explained. "Even if the ride somehow came on, these robots are designed not to touch us, but just make it look that way so people can scream.

Dillard looked up at Mattie as she held out her hand.

"Trust me," she said as she helped Dillard up. "Nothing is going to hurt us…"

Mattie spoke too soon. Suddenly they could hear a screeching sound along with the moving of wires.

"What the?" Dillard said.

He pointed his flashlight toward to ceiling just as a bunch of the pterodactyl animatronics hanging from the ceiling swung towards them, breaking free of their wires, and actually diving towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Dillard yelled. He grabbed Mattie and they both ducked onto the ground just as the pterodactyls were about to attack them. They missed the two, falling onto the tracks and screeching their electronic screams they were programmed to make. They struggled to move, flapping their wings fast, but they couldn't. They weren't programmed to move their legs.

Dillard opened his eyes. Mattie was on top of him. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. He smiled at her. Mattie blushed, quickly getting off him.

Dillard sat up looking at her. She sat facing away from him.

"Mattie?" Dillard asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mattie looked at him. Her face was red.

"Are you…blushing?" Dillard asked.

Uh…me? Blushing? No, no!" Mattie stammered.

Dillard just smiled at her and hugged her.

When he finished hugging her, he offered her his hand.

Mattie smiled and took it.

"Thank you Dillard," Mattie said. "For saving me."

Dillard smiled.

"My pleasure," he said.

Dillard and Mattie stared at the pterodactyls on the ground. They looked around the place.

"I have a feeling that the keepers aren't here," Dillard said.

"I think so too," Mattie said. "Let's get out of here and…"

Before Mattie could finish, the heard a bunch of loud electronic roars.

"The dinosaurs!" Dillard said. "They're actually coming to life!?"

"No it has to be the Overtakers!" Mattie said. "They're probably corrupting the system or hacking the robots and programming them to attack us!"

They heard another loud, electronic roar from behind them. It belonged to the Carnotaurus they just passed.

"Well I did not come here to get killed by a robot lizard!" Dillard said. "RUN!"

Mattie quickly nodded and took Dillard's hand as they ran through the attraction.

They passed another Carnotaurus animatronic that tried to sneak attack them from their left. It broke free of its restraints and lunged at them. They quickly made it past it before it could attack and either crush or eat them.

"This place is going to get shut down for maintenance!" Dillard yelled.

"I wouldn't be so worried about that!" Mattie said. "Not after what has been happening around here from what…"

Before Mattie could finish, the next Carnotaurus animatronic tried to attack from above. It bent down, trying to catch them in it's mouth or crush them, but they dodged it. It ended up smashing it's robot jaw and shutting down.

"What were you saying?" Dillard asked as they began to run again.

"Amanda and Jess have told me that a lot of attractions have been shutting down because of the Overtakers," Mattie yelled.

"Oh!" Dillard yelled.

They made to the end, barely dodging the final Carnotaurus animatronic as it broke its head of the wall and jumped at them. They escaped as it fell to the ground, unable to move, and shut down.

Dillard and Mattie ran out into the loading dock and found the exit towards the gift shop.

They stopped inside the gift shop, panting from running.

"We made it out," Dillard said.

Mattie stared at him and smiled.

"We sure did," she said.

Dillard smiled and hugged her. As she hugged him back, she frowned.

"I really wish I could kiss him," she thought to herself. "But then I would suck memories out of him, and hurt him in the process."

She closed her eyes and just smiled at him hugging her.

* * *

><p>They walked out of the gift shop after they caught their breath.<p>

"Well the keepers are not being held here," Mattie said.

"Then we can officially cross Animal Kingdom off our list," Mattie said.

"We better head back to the entrance and return," Dillard said.

"Why the entrance?" Mattie said.

"Just in case something goes wrong and the fob doesn't return with us," Dillard explained. "That way we will know exactly where it is."

"Oh okay!" Mattie said. "Then let's…"

Before she could finish, they heard booming sounds coming towards them.

"What the hell?" Dillard asked.

Mattie looked up and screamed. Dillard did the same. In front of them was a Carnotaurus. It wasn't a statue and it wasn't an animatronic. It was the actual Carnotaurus from the movie, _Dinosaur_.

Dillard and Mattie began to back up, only to find anther Carnotaurus behind them.

The dinosaurs surrounded them. They stood frozen with fear.

Suddenly a bunch of hyenas and baboons walked out of the shadows. They surrounded Dillard and Mattie with the two Carnotaurus. They were trapped.

"At ease my faithful subjects!" a voice from the shadows yelled.

The animals heard it and bowed towards the figure standing in the shadows.

Dillard and Mattie stared at the figure as it walked out of the shadows. It turned out to be Prince John, the greedy ruler of Nottingham from _Robin Hood_.

Prince John walked up to Dillard and Mattie who were now on the ground.

He shook his head at the sight of them.

"What are you two munchkins doing in my kingdom?" Prince John asked. "There is a law here, which states that the Kingdom Keepers are forbidden to enter my kingdom. Failure to follow my law results in death."

Dillard shook his head and then laughed.

"Did you just say, your kingdom?" Dillard asked.

"Yes of course!" Prince John yelled. "My kingdom! This is my kingdom! Animal Kingdom is my kingdom. I'm the king! Me! Me!"

Prince John stomped up and down yelling like a spoiled child.

Dillard and Mattie looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Why are you imbeciles laughing!?" Prince John yelled. "Here I was, resting peacefully in my bed. Suddenly I was awoken by the roaring of the dinosaurs, claiming that there were people surrounded by blue light heading towards DinoLand U.S.A. I realized that it was the new DHIs Hades told us about, so I had no choice but to come out here and take care of them."

Dillard and Mattie stopped laughing.

"We're laughing because of the fact that you think you are the king of Animal Kingdom," Mattie said.

Prince John clutched his fists.

"I AM KING!" he yelled. "KING! KING! KING!"

He then stopped yelling and stomping and smiled.

"And I can prove it too," he said smirking.

He held his hand up towards the animals.

"Subjects!" he yelled. "Kneel before me!"

All at once, the two Carnotaurus, the hyenas, and the baboons all bowed towards Prince John.

He looked at Dillard and Mattie and smiled.

"You see?" he said. "The animals follow my commands. They recognize me as king. I am king!"

Dillard snorted.

"The only reason they follow your orders probably is because Maleficent forces them to," Dillard said.

Prince John was now furious.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared. "That fairy gave me this kingdom to rule! She made me king! She gave me Animal Kingdom in exchange for helping her with taking over this so-called Disney World!"

Dillard and Mattie looked at Prince John.

"She bribed you to join the Overtakers?" Mattie asked.

"Yes you stupid fairy!" Prince John said.

Mattie snorted. She remembered Amanda and Jess telling her that the Overtakers called them fairies instead of Fairlies. It infuriated them.

Prince John interrupted her thoughts.

"She had came to me, asking me to join her master's legion of sorcerers, warriors, and animals called the Overtakers," Prince John explained. "I had turned them down because I wanted to focus on getting rid of Robin Hood and ruling Nottingham!"

Dillard and Mattie stared at Prince John, actually listening to him. They found themselves quite intrigued by his story.

"The fairy then told me that there was no Nottingham here," Prince John continued. "She said if I wanted to really get everything that I ever wanted, all I had to do was join her and her master. Yet, I still refused, telling them I would find another kingdom to rule."

"The what did you do?" Dillard asked. He suddenly covered his mouth.

"What am I saying?" he said to himself. "This is a villain we are listening to! Why am I wasting my night listening to the phony king of Animal Kingdom?"

"Why I am so glad you asked boy!" Prince John said delightfully. "It might be the last story you ever here after all."

Dillard sighed and looked back at John.

"Well then the fairy said that if I joined the Overtakers, that she would give me this kingdom," he explained. "She told me that it was full of animals, awaiting to do whatever I command, like a true king. So I accepted. Now I rule this kingdom, while helping these Overtakers."

Mattie and Dillard sighed.

"Is your story over?" Mattie asked. "Because no matter what the witch gave you or said to you, you will never rule this kingdom. You will never be known as a king! You are nothing but the greedy, arrogant, thumb-sucking, and phony king of Animal Kingdom!"

Dillard realized that Mattie went too far. Prince John glared at them. Steam poured out of his ears.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" he roared.

He glared at the animals.

"KILL THEM!" he yelled. "EAT THEM! RIP THEIR GUTS OUT! TEAT THEM TO SHREDS! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU KILL THESE BRATS BUT DO IT NOW!"

All the animals roared and began to close in on Dillard and Mattie. They were going to kill them.

* * *

><p>Dillard held Mattie tightly. They knew they couldn't escape. They would be killed. They would be eaten. The animals were going to slaughter them, and they would leave their friends to die.<p>

"No!" Dillard thought. "I can't let that happen! But how can we get out of this?"

Suddenly, as he heard Prince John draw a sword and stared at him, he had an idea. A perfect idea!

He whispered into Mattie's ear his plan. She listened and then nodded.

"Hey your highness!" Mattie yelled. "What would your mother say about all this?"

Prince John's evil glare faded away. He stared at Mattie with a concerned look. He then ordered his animals to back away.

"What was that?" Prince John asked. "What did you say fairy?"

"I said what would your mother say about all of this?" Mattie asked. "What do you think she would say if she learned you were slaughtering children?"

Prince John looked sadly at them. A tear rolled down his eye.

"Oh mommy!" Prince John cried. "Forgive me for what I have done!"

And just as Dillard predicted, Prince John began to hold his ear and suck his thumb.

"NOW!" Dillard yelled.

Instantly Dillard and Mattie sprung towards Prince John, both punching him in the face as they ran towards the exit.

Prince John recovered from the impact, glaring again.

"A TRICK!" he roared. "NO ONE FOOLS PRINCE JOHN!"

He stared at the animals.

"AFTER THEM!" he yelled.

The animals roared and ran after them.

* * *

><p>Dillard and Mattie made it to the entrance of DinoLand U.S.A. Dillard heard the animals coming after them.<p>

"Wait! Stop!" he yelled. Mattie stopped running.

"What?" Mattie asked.

Dillard ran over towards the opened gate. He then began to pull it shut.

"Help me lock this up so those monsters can't get us!" he yelled.

"R…Right!" Mattie said, proceeding to close the other gate. They could hear the animals close in.

"HURRY!" Dillard yelled.

With one final tug, they managed to close the gates and lock it just as the two Carnotaurus smashed into the gate, falling back.

Dillard and Mattie stared at the animals standing at the gate, screeching or roaring at them.

"Now you're all trapped! Like an animal!" Dillard joked. "Oh wait, you guys are animals!"

Dillard and Mattie laughed.

They saw Prince John run up to the gate and grip the bars.

Dillard and Mattie walked up to him.

"A prisoner inside his own kingdom," Mattie said. "How hilarious."

"You pests!" Prince John yelled. "It doesn't matter what you do! You will never find your friends in time! You will fail, just as they have!"

Dillard and Mattie turned around and began to walk towards the entrance of Animal Kingdom.

Dillard turned around for a second.

"Well your highness, that's where you're wrong," he said. "There is one thing that our friends, and us have not given up on."

Dillard put his hand on his chest.

"It's hope," he said.

He and Mattie turned around and headed back towards the entrance to Animal Kingdom, preparing to return back to their beds.

Before they pressed the button, they heard the sound of Prince John yelling in failure.

"The phony king of Animal Kingdom," Mattie joked.

Dillard laughed.

"Push the button!" he yelled. They both pushed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet! Prince John got a big roll in this. We got to here his (my made up) story of how he became an overtaker. <strong>**Unfortunately we all still say, a pox on the phony king of Animal Kingdom!** **Be prepared, the next chapter is another torture chapter! MWAH HA HA HA!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Torture Session 2 (Nightmares)

He doesn't know how long it has been. How many days he has been held captive here in this hell. He can't even remember how long it took him to fall asleep while the pain from the torture burned his entire body.

But Finn doesn't care. All that matters is that he and the other keepers managed to fall asleep again. They were fast asleep. Finn knew that inside his mind, he was completely safe from the Overtakers and there torture.

Finn was dreaming. He and Amanda were having a picnic in the middle of a field full of flowers. It was romantic. Amanda popped a cookie into his mouth before kissing his lips covered in crumbs. Finn then took hold of Amanda and rolled down the meadow with her.

When they got to the bottom, Amanda was on top of Finn. She smiled and stared into his shining green eyes. She leaned down and kissed his soft lips.

Finn closed his eyes, tasting Amanda's lips and running his finger through her smooth, chocolate, hair.

"I am safe here," he said to himself. "Even though it's just a dream, I am happy and safe here."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a black tornado formed. Finn and Amanda attempted to run up the hill, away from it. Unfortunately, Amanda got sucked in. Finn reached out to grab her hand but it was too late. He watched as she got sucked into the tornado.

He stepped back, falling onto the ground. Suddenly, a face appeared from out of the tornado. It was made out of wind, but Finn could recognize who it was. Wearing a top hat, it was Dr. Facilier.

"So Finn," Dr. Facilier said. "Did you actually think you could escape us? Did you think that your mind could save you from this hell? From our hell?"

Finn said nothing. He stared at the witch doctor's face.

"Well I hate to say it, but you were wrong," he said. "There is no place where you can escape us. There is no safe haven that can hide you from this darkness."

Finn started to stand up and run up the hill again. Dr. Facilier and the tornado began to close in on him.

Just as Finn reached the top of the hill, he found himself face-to-face with the Horned King.

"You can't escape this nightmare!" he yelled. "You will never see the light of day again! You will never see a smiling face again! You will die here!"

Dr. Facilier laughed loudly. Finn turned towards him.

"Everything you love will be taken from you!" he said. "It will all be ripped out of your precious little heart!"

The witch doctor then opened his mouth, showing Amanda sitting in his mouth.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

"People like this, will all be taken from you," the Horned King explained.

"NOOOOOO!" Finn yelled. He ran towards the tornado just as Dr. Facilier closed his mouth, with Amanda in it.

Finn jumped into the tornado. He span around, looking for his true love through the black abyss.

He could see Amanda being tossed around like him. He reached his hand out for her.

"Amanda! Take my hand!" Finn yelled. He reached out as far as he could.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled. She reached out and managed to grab his hand. She squeezed it tightly.

"Please!" Amanda yelled. "Don't ever leave me! Don't ever let go!"

Finn saw tears run down Amanda's face. He began to develop tears of his own at the sight of it.

"I won't," Finn said. "I swear I won't!"

They heard a soft chuckle.

"Unfortunately that is a promise that you will never be able to keep," Dr. Facilier laughed.

"You…will…never…take her…AWAY FROM ME!" Finn yelled. He managed to pull Amanda into his arms holding her tightly.

"We will survive!" Finn yelled. He glared at the witch doctor. "And we will survive together!"

Dr. Facilier shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no," he sighed shaking his finger. "That won't do. That won't do at all."

Finn snorted.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked. "Because no matter what you do, you can never separate us!"

He squeezed Amanda as tight as he could while being tossed around in the black, swirling abyss.

Dr. Facilier laughed.

"You are right," he said. "I can't do anything. But luckily for me, I have friends on the other side who can."

Suddenly, shadows of all different shapes and forms began to appear all around Finn and Amanda.

They then proceeded to attack the two. Finn could feel the shadows tearing against them, trying to break them apart. No matter how hard Finn squeezed Amanda, he could feel himself losing his grip.

Then one shadow went right through Finn and Amanda, and grabbed Amanda in the process. It pulled her out of Finn's arms.

"NOOOO!" Finn yelled. He grabbed her hand quickly and tried to pull her back to him, but then another shadow grabbed his foot and pulled him away.

Finn held tightly onto Amanda's arm.

"Don't leave me!" Amanda yelled. "Please don't let go! Don't ever let me go!"

"I won't!" Finn yelled. "We will be together forever! I will never lose you!"

"Enough of this!" the Horned King yelled. He shot a burst of energy towards Finn and Amanda's gripped hands, breaking them apart.

Finn watched as Amanda got dragged away into the black abyss.

"FINNNNNNN!" Amanda screamed.

"AMANDAAAAAA!" Finn screamed, tears running down his face. "NOOOOOO!"

He couldn't do anything. She was gone, forever. He watched as she disappeared out of his sight. He felt himself getting pulled by the shadow.

Suddenly, all different shadows, spirits, and wraith started to swarm around him.

"NO!" he yelled closing his eyes tightly. "NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The demons continued to circle him. Finn continued to scream.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Finn opened his eyes. He was floating in pitch-blackness. He couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, Dr. Facilier and the Horned King got up and whispered into his ears, "You can't end this nightmare, but it can end you."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Finn yelled.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up screaming. He sat up, panting. He was covered in sweat, still only in his underwear.<p>

He looked up. He was still in the cell. He had forgotten that it was all a dream, or nightmare.

He sat up further, and then felt sharp pain in his stomach. He had also forgotten about the scars.

He looked at himself and the other keepers too. They had woken up from nightmares as well. They were also no longer chained to the wall. Instead then had their feet chained to a completely heavy and non-removable ball of metal. Nothing could move it, except magic. They had to change from being chained to the wall so they would be able to eat.

Suddenly, the keepers heard laughter from outside the cell. They looked over and saw the Overtakers stating at them and laughing. Dr. Facilier and the Horned King stood in front next to Hades.

"Excellent work gentleman," Hades said.

"What the hell was that!?" Finn yelled.

"Sorry boy," Hades said. "But if you are going to be dreaming, it will only be nightmares!"

The Overtakers laughed loudly.

Hades faced them.

"All right troopers!" he said. "Torture time is over! Move along now!"

Some of the Overtakers sighed as they walked away. Soon every Overtaker was gone expect Dr. Facilier.

He stared at Finn, who stared back at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Finn spat.

"I just had one more gift to give to you," the witch doctor said.

He smiled and pulled out a doll and a 3-inch long. He stabbed the doll with the dagger, going right through it. Suddenly, Finn cried out in pain. He gripped his chest. It was bleeding like crazy.

"My final gift, is just a little bit of physical pain," Dr. Facilier said. He removed the dagger and Finn recovered. The witch doctor laughed wickedly as he walked away.

"Finn…" said a weak voice.

Finn stared at Amanda who was in the corner. She was recovering from her nightmare. She was scarred, burnt, and bitten as well. Finn didn't care. All that mattered to him was that she was still alive, and so was he.

Finn looked at Amanda's hands. They were covered and locked up in a steel container so she couldn't use her powers. It looked barbaric to him.

Finn desperately tried to reach over to Amanda. He tried so hard to move over to her, just to even touch her smooth skin or kiss her lips, or even cheek. But he couldn't reach her, nor could she reach him.

They both cried as they reached for each other. The other keepers cried too.

"We're going to die here," Philby sighed. "There's no escape."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Finn suddenly yelled. "We will not die here!"

Finn gripped his bleeding chest.

"We just have to have hope," he sighed.

He closed his eyes then. For some reason, he could feel that someone else was thinking the exact same thing he was.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Aren't I evil? That's why i call myself Hades. I have all these evil thoughts, and now i put them on paper. So yeah here was the second torture session. The keepers are holding on to whatever hope they have, but will it be enough? Can Dillard and Mattie find them in time?<strong> **Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	7. The Date

"You want to go to Disney after school again?" Mrs. Cole asked when Dillard asked her if he could.

"Yes!" Dillard said as he sat down at the table. "May I please."

Mrs. Cole looked at her son as she served him his breakfast. Dillard could see that she looked worried.

"Is something wrong mother?" Dillard asked.

"Oh no it's…nothing," Mrs. Cole replied.

"Are you sure?" Dillard asked. "You look…worried."

Dillard began to grow worried himself. Was his mother becoming aware of his DHI mission?

"Its just that you seem different nowadays," Mrs. Cole said.

"Wha…what do mean?" Dillard stammered.

"Well every morning since the beginning of the week, you wake up looking very concerned or worried," Mrs. Cole explained. "Has something changed? You haven't spoken to Finn lately."

"Oh!" Dillard said. "Finn's been out sick since the beginning of the week."

"Well you should text him or go see him sometime then," Mrs. Cole said.

"I…I already did," Dillard replied. "At the beginning of the week when Ma…"

Dillard quickly covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"Uh…nothing!" Dillard replied.

"Don't lie to me mister!" Mrs. Cole said sternly. "You were about to say a name."

Suddenly, Mrs. Cole's eyes popped open.

"Could it be that you met…a girl?" Mrs. Cole asked smiling.

"Wh…What!?" Dillard asked surprisingly. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"You don't have to be ashamed," Mrs. Cole said. She hugged Dillard.

"Mom!" Dillard said. "I'm not a baby! Stop it!"

She kissed Dillard on the forehead.

"I'm just so glad that my son is growing up now," Mrs. Cole said. "Now you and Finn have girlfriends. What's her name?"

Dillard sighed. He knew she wasn't going to stop.

"Her name's Mattie," Dillard sighed. "I met her when walking home from school Monday. We had paid Finn a visit."

Mrs. Cole smiled.

"Was that so hard?" she teased. She released Dillard and walked over to the counter.

Dillard shook his head and ate his breakfast.

While Dillard did so, he started to think about that moment with Mattie last night.

"Was that actually love?" Dillard thought. "Could it be that I like Mattie? I mean I just met her two days ago!"

Dillard sighed and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>After school Dillard rushed over to Disney.<p>

He met with Mattie and Wayne to discuss their plans for Epcot.

They looked at the map of Epcot and saw their choices.

"There isn't much here as well," Mattie said. "There are only two rides that are in buildings, Soarin and The Sea with Nemo and Friends."

"Even if it is only two rides, that is enough for us," Wayne explained. "They could be hiding the others anywhere."

Dillard sat up.

"Well then tonight we search those two rides!" he announced. "Let's hope we have more luck then we did yesterday."

Mattie nodded. Dillard grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

He looked back at Mattie before he could reach for the handle, and then stopped.

"Dill?" Mattie asked.

Dillard put his backpack on the ground.

"Mattie," he said walking up to her. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well my mother gave me permission to go to Disney for as long as I want today, because I told her I had a girlfriend," Dillard confessed.

"You told her what!?" Mattie asked surprised.

"I told her I had a date, with you," he sighed.

He was expecting Mattie to either slap him or kick him in the nuts. But she didn't. Dillard looked at her. She was smiling.

"I think I know what you are trying to say," she said.

Dillard smiled.

"Would you like to go on a date with me now?" he asked. "I brought money and got tickets. We can eat and go on rides and…"

Before Dillard could continue Mattie hugged him.

"Yes! Of course!" she said.

Dillard smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

He took Mattie's hand and waved to Wayne. He said he would keep his backpack here.

They then ran out into the park.

* * *

><p>They stood in the middle of Main Street, holding a map of Magic Kingdom.<p>

"Where should we go first on our date?" Mattie asked.

Dillard smiled.

"Let's enjoy a ride on the Jungle Cruise first!" he said.

"Okay!" Mattie said.

Dillard took her hand ran off towards the jungle cruise.

They continued to go on rides all day. They got soaking wet on Splash Mountain. They raced each other on the Tomorrowland Speedway.

Mattie got scared when they went on the Haunted Mansion. Dillard hugged tightly, trying to comfort her. Mattie looked at his eyes and smiled.

Dillard began to lean towards her, but Mattie pushed him away.

"I'm s…sorry," Dillard said. "It's just…I mean…I"

"No," Mattie interrupted. "It's not your fault. I just can't touch anybody, otherwise I'll drain thoughts or memories from them, hurting them in the process."

"Yeah, good…point," Dillard said.

They looked away for a second, but then stared at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get a little late. Dillard and Mattie were sitting on a bench eating ice cream.<p>

"I haven't had this much fun on a date in so long," Mattie said.

"You've been on a date before?" Dillard asked.

"Yeah…no," Mattie sighed. "I could never go on a date with anyone while I was still trying to figure out how to handle my powers. You are my first date."

Dillard smiled.

"So are you," he replied.

Dillard looked at the time on his phone.

"Well I think I should be going," Dillard admitted. "I have to go home and do my homework and eat dinner before we cross over."

"Yeah I guess," Mattie sighed.

Dillard then put his arm around Mattie and held his phone towards them.

"Smile!" he said. He took a picture.

He showed it to Mattie.

"Now we can remember this moment," he said. "And also my mom wanted to see what you looked like."

Mattie smiled and hugged him.

"Can you walk me home?" she asked.

Dillard smiled.

"Sure," he said.

He took Mattie's hand and walked her to the firehouse.

* * *

><p>When they got there Wayne handed Dillard his backpack. He waved and started to walk towards the exit.<p>

"DILLARD WAIT!" Mattie yelled.

Dillard turned around and ran up to him.

She stared into his eyes.

"I think just one could be enough," Mattie said. "As long as you don't care."

Dillard smiled.

"If you want to, then I can take the pain in exchange for love," Dillard said.

Mattie smiled. They both brought their lips together and held them their for a while.

Mattie could see all the thoughts inside Dillard's head currently. She could see what Dillard was thinking about her, and about their date.

They took their lips off each other and smiled.

"Thank you," Mattie said. "For finally letting me have a kiss. I haven't received a kiss from anyone in so long."

Dillard smiled.

"That was my first kiss too," he said. "See you tonight!"

Mattie watched as Dillard ran out the gate. She held her hand to her chest.

"This is true love," she said in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! A new Kingdom Keepers ship name! I am thinking about calling it, Mallard! If you agree, PM me. If you have something else in mind, please PM me it. Anyway, next chapter will be Epcot. Our Kingdom Keepers are running out of time. Can they find the others in time? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	8. The Sea with Ursula and Friends

Dillard and Mattie woke up underneath the huge golf ball when they crossed over into Epcot.

Dillard eyes popped open when he stared at Mattie. She was wearing a nightgown, and didn't have her gloves on.

"Mattie you forgot your…equipment," Dillard said.

Mattie smiled.

"No I didn't," she said. "I didn't bring them."

"But doesn't that mean…" Dillard started to say.

"I don't care!" Mattie interrupted. "Dillard I love you. I truly love you. I have never loved anyone before."

She walked up to him and put her bare hands on his shoulders, covered up by his pajama shirt.

"I don't care if whenever I touch your bare skin I see your thoughts, or if you touch me," Mattie explained. "That's the point. I love you so much, that I want to know what you are thinking whenever I see your thoughts. I want to know if you are thinking about me. You only."

Dillard was shocked at everything Mattie was saying. He could see that she really loved him, but he didn't feel the same way back. He didn't love her as much as she loved him.

However, he knew he couldn't break her heart. Not like this. He leaned forward to kiss her. Before he did though, he made sure all thoughts of not loving her the same way were gone.

As Dillard kissed her lips, Mattie could see all his thoughts, mostly one. In his mind he kept saying, "I love you Mattie, I love you Mattie."

She took her lips off of him and smiled.

"Lets go to Soarin first!" Mattie said.

"But that's a far walk!" Dillard exclaimed. "The Sea with Nemo and Friends is much closer!"

"I don't care," Mattie said. "I want it to be a long walk, with you."

Dillard smiled. He took Mattie's hand, keeping the thought that he loved her in his head. Then they ran off towards the ride.

* * *

><p>A while later they walked out of the building, empty-handed and clueless. No sign of any Overtakers hideouts or captive keepers.<p>

They then walked over to The Sea with Nemo and Friends.

Mattie had the keys to turn on the attraction, thinking it would be better than walking through it.

As she turned the power on in the whole building, Dillard took a seat in one of the clams.

He waited in the darkness for Mattie to turn on the power. He sat quietly thinking to himself.

"Do I really love Mattie?" he asked himself. "I mean…she's a sweet girl. She cares about me, and the keepers. She smart, and nice, and…and beautiful too. But do I really love her."

He sighed and placed his elbow on the bar.

"True love is a power, and mysterious thing," he said.

Suddenly the lights turned on, he watched as the attraction began to light up.

He looked down the attraction hall, and swore that he saw something moving. It looked like a snake or a tentacle. He couldn't tell.

"Hey there!" Mattie said sneaking up next to him. She sat down.

"Well," Dillard said. "Lets go!"

Mattie nodded as the ride began to move.

Little did they know that when they got into the attraction, they were walking straight into a trap.

* * *

><p>Immediately when the ride went through the entrance, the door magically shut behind them and the ride shut down.<p>

"What's going on?" Dillard asked.

"I don't know," Mattie replied.

Suddenly Dillard felt something wet drip onto his hand. It began to spread all over his body.

He thought he was sweating, until he realized that it was coming from the ceiling.

Water came pouring down from out of the sprinkler systems. It wasn't spraying like a shower, it was gushing like a waterfall.

Dillard and Mattie tried to pull the safety bar up, but it was jammed.

The water was now filling the place up. It had reached their necks.

"HOLD…YOUR…BREATH!" Dillard yelled as the water went over their heads, bringing them under.

Dillard and Mattie struggled to break free, while holding onto whatever breath they could hold.

They suddenly heard a soft chuckle. They looked to the side and saw something coming straight at them.

Before it reached them, it skidded to a stop, spreading black murky water at them, covering their sight.

When the murkiness disappeared and they looked in front of them, they screamed loudly, air bubbles blew out of their nostrils and lungs.

Ursula stood right in front of them. Her two minions, Flotsam and Jetsam, accompanied her. The two eels showed their razor sharp teeth.

Dillard and Mattie quickly closed their mouth. They held onto whatever air they had left.

"Oh you poor, poor unfortunate souls," Ursula sighed. "It's a real shame it had to end like this. You two have just started a relationship, but now you're going to die."

She laughed menacingly. She then looked at Dillard and Mattie, who were looking dazed and weak. They were losing air.

"Hey!" she yelled. "I am still talking to you two. You aren't dying yet!"

They couldn't help it. She realized they need air.

She sighed and made the water level go down, just up to their necks. Dillard and Mattie gasped for air. The coughed and sputtered.

They stared at Ursula, whose head was sticking out in front of them. They screamed.

"Don't scream for that long," Ursula said. "You're going to need as much air as you can get, because that was the only time I was going to be generous."

"W…what?" Dillard coughed.

"I said if I were you, I would take a big and deep breath," Ursula said.

She began to make the water rise again. Dillard and Mattie took big breaths as the water rose back up.

They stared at the sea witch in anger, as well as fear.

"So you think that you could actually rescue your friends?" Ursula said. "You thought you had it in you to stop us?"

Ursula laughed. Dillard and Mattie glared at Ursula.

Ursula swam up to them.

"You were never going to survive," Ursula said. "You should have convince the old man to give into our demands, and now he has made two innocent children die."

Ursula ordered Flotsam and Jetsam to float in front of their faces.

"Take one last look at the world, for this is the last time you will ever see it," Ursula cackled.

Flotsam and Jetsam showed their razor sharp teeth.

Dillard knew this would be the end. He was going to die. As he held onto his last breath, he held his hand out to Mattie. Knowing that it would be the last time seeing her, he had to tell her the truth about how he truly felt.

She grabbed his hand, and saw his thoughts. She was shocked at what she saw. She could see in his mind saying, "I don't love you the same way you love me. I mean I care about you, but I don't love you."

"He lied to me," she said in his mind.

Ursula interrupted her.

"Boys! Eat their faces!" Ursula yelled.

Flotsam and Jetsam prepared to attack.

Suddenly, the door on the other end of the attraction opened up. Water started to get sucked towards it. Flotsam and Jetsam were sucked with it. Ursula tried to grab the wall, but it was too strong. She screamed as she got sucked towards the entrance.

In the process, Dillard and Mattie managed to break free of the safety bar. They found themselves getting sucked towards the door.

Just as they went through the door, the water level disappeared, making them slide on the floor.

As they sat up in the middle of the big room, they saw Ursula, Flotsam, and Jetsam trapped in the big tube of water.

"You okay kids?" a voice asked.

Dillard and Mattie looked up and saw King Triton standing above them.

"You…you saved us?" Dillard asked.

"I will never allow that sea witch to destroy the people who can save these parks," King Triton explained. "She will never win."

Ursula glared at Triton as she banged on the glass.

"Trust me! You're better of where you are!" Triton yelled. "That way you can't do any harm."

Triton stared at Dillard and Mattie.

"You best get going," Triton said. "I will watch her until morning approaches. Then I will release her back into the sea."

"Thank you Triton," Dillard said. He sat up and offered Mattie his hand. Surprisingly, Mattie didn't take it. She stood up on her own.

Dillard thanked King Triton again before running outside.

* * *

><p>Dillard and Mattie sat under the golf ball.<p>

"That was a close one!" Dillard said. "I thought we were goners. But we survived! Right Mattie?"

Mattie turned away.

"Mattie?" Dillard asked. He walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He reached out to grab her shoulder. Mattie slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Mattie snapped. "I don't want to see your lies!"

"Wha…what are you…?" Dillard started to ask.

"You lied to me!" Mattie yelled. "You never truly loved me! You only forced your mind to say that!"

"What?" Dillard said. "No, no! That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Mattie snapped. Tears began to roll down her face. "You admitted it in there."

"That was because I thought we were going to die!" Dillard explained.

"But we didn't!" Mattie replied. "You lied to me!"

"Okay…maybe a little!" Dillard said. "I don't love you, at least not as much as you do."

"Why?" Mattie asked. "Why did you lie to me?"

Dillard sighed.

"Because you were so happy back then, that I couldn't bear to break your heart by telling the truth," Dillard explained.

"Well you have officially broken my heart by lying to me," Mattie said.

"Wait! What?" Dillard replied.

"We are done Dillard!" Mattie yelled. "After this whole mission, whether we succeed or fail, mostly likely fail now, I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Mattie please!" Dillard said. "Don't do this! I can explain!"

"You already explained it all in your thoughts," Mattie said. "Thoughts don't lie!"

"Mattie…" Dillard sighed. He reached for her shoulder.

"DON'T!" Mattie yelled moving away. "Just come here and press the fob with me!"

Dillard began to cry. He hated himself right now. He had broken this poor girl's heart. He should have told her the truth.

"Hello!?" Mattie yelled interrupting his thoughts. "Either you come press the button with me, or I return alone and you can join the others in the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome!"

Dillard sighed as he walked up and pressed the button.

He woke up in his bed, his pajamas soaking wet, and a huge hole in the center of his heart. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Dillard, and Mattie. What is going to happen now? Will the keepers die because they can't be together? Will they make up and get back together? I don't know about them, because the next chapter is another torture scene. The ultimate one! Stay tuned to find out if Mallard will come back!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Torture Session 3 (Torture Unleashed)

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Hades yelled.

Hades stared at Maleficent and the Evil Queen. Ursula was supposed to help Hades tonight with the torture. She had planned for it. But she wasn't there.

"I have no idea," Maleficent said.

"It's not like her to miss out on something she planned for," the Evil Queen said.

"Well I need to get this torture going, and I can't do this without Ursula!" Hades yelled.

"Lord Hades! Lord Hades!" yelled a voice.

Hades turned around and saw his minions, Pain and Panic, run up to him.

"What do you numbskulls want!?" Hades yelled.

"It's Ursula!" Pain yelled.

"She ran into those keepers, but is now being held captive by King Triton!" Panic yelled.

"WHAT!?" Hades yelled. His blue flaming hair turned red hot.

Pain and Panic ducked down.

"JUST GREAT!" Hades yelled. "Now what am I going to do for torture tonight?"

Maleficent smiled.

"I had something in mind," Maleficent said. "You can be the host for it."

Hades looked at the mistress of evil.

"Host?" Hades asked.

"Yes!" Maleficent replied. I have an idea for a torture show! But it will take a little extra to set it all up."

Hades smiled.

"Fear not!" Hades yelled happily. "With unlimited magic at our disposal, we can do it! Now tell me what it is!"

Maleficent smiled and explained it all to Hades.

* * *

><p>The keepers sat in the cell, still only in their underwear. They were attempting to break free of the chains. They were so tired, but they did their best to stay awake. They didn't want to fall asleep and have nightmares again.<p>

"LET US OUT!" Maybeck yelled as he pressed his face against the bars of the cell. "I HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH!"

"You mean we have suffered enough!" Philby yelled.

"You don't understand!" Maybeck yelled. "I think I am going insane!"

"We all are!" Amanda yelled. She stared at Finn. He lay on the ground, eyes opened. He looked dead, but he wasn't.

"Right Finn?" she asked happily. Finn didn't reply.

"Finn?" Amanda asked.

"It's hopeless," Finn said silently.

"What?" Jess asked listening.

"It's all over," Finn said. "We can't escape this hell. There is no escape. We are going to die here. I can see it coming. The light is fading away. Soon it will be gone forever. It's all hope…"

"NO!" Willa suddenly yelled.

Everyone stared at her.

"You can't give up!" Willa yelled. "We haven't lost hope! I know that Wayne, or any of those characters are looking for us right now! They're not going to let us die!"

Finn stared at Willa.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Willa said. "But all I can do, all any of us can do is hope. That is what I have held onto ever since our first torture session. Hope! We've all held onto it, so don't you dare lost it!"

Finn looked at Willa and smiled.

"Thanks Wills," Finn said.

"Cute," said a voice. "Real cute."

The keepers stared at Maleficent standing above them.

"Oh great!" Finn said. "What kind of torture do you have planned this time for us?"

"Oh not for all of you!" Maleficent said. She looked at Finn. "Just you Lawrence."

"What?" Finn asked. Before he could stand up, Maleficent blew the sleeping curse in his face and he fell asleep.

Maleficent then lifted him up in the air and began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Amanda yelled. "Where are you taking him!?"

"Don't worry," Maleficent said. "You're coming to. You're coming to see the show. But Finn, well he is the show."

Maleficent laughed menacingly.

Suddenly a bunch of pirates began to flood into the cell. They poured liquid into each of the keeper's mouths. They began to fell drowsy and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>The keepers slowly began to wake up.<p>

Amanda, as well as the other keepers, found themselves tied up to chairs in a big theater. They had tape over their mouths.

Amanda screamed in a muffled voice.

"SHHHH! QUIET!" said a voice from behind her.

Amanda turned around and saw a bunch of Overtakers, such as Jafar, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Cruella de Vil, and others that have already tortured them. Behind them, the theater seats were filled pirates, demons, hyenas, green army men, and man more.

"The show is about to start!" Dr. Facilier said.

"Show?" Amanda thought.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music to Villains Unleashed started to play. The audience cheered loudly.

"Overtakers!" yelled a voice. "The torture hour is here!"

The Overtakers cheered.

"Are you ready to experience, Torture Unleashed?" the voice yelled.

The Overtakers yelled yes.

"Then to start off the show," the voice said. "Please put your hands together for our main torture victim tonight, Lawrence Finnegan Whitman!"

As the curtains opened up, the keepers yelled in shock in muffled voices. The whole stage had the set from Villains Unleashed. It was exactly the same, except the screen had the words, Torture Unleashed.

The keepers then looked in the middle. Finn was hanging by his arms in midair, being held up by the chains hanging from the ceiling.

The Overtakers booed at him. Finn had his head held down. He then looked up at the keepers.

"And now!" the voice said. "Please give a rousing welcome, to the Underworld's four most famous inhabitants, Pain, Panic, Megara, and Hades!"

The elevator on the set opened up and Pain, Panic, Megara and Hades stepped out. The Overtakers cheered loudly.

The four waved at everyone and stood in front of Finn.

"Hello everyone!" Hades yelled. He waved at the audience. "Welcome to Torture Unleashed, a show where you get to watch villains torture a person!

"And in this case, we have Lawrence Finnegan Whitman, leader of the Kingdom Keepers, as our torture victim tonight!" Megara yelled.

She held her hands out in a presenting motion. The Overtakers either cheered or booed Finn. He kept his head down.

"All right everyone!" Hades said. "This is tonight's special torture session, and we invited all of you, along with the other Kingdom Shits, to watch it!"

"That's right!" Megara said. "Tonight we have thirteen villains specially chosen to torture this poor sucker here!"

Finn's eyes popped open.

"Thirteen villains!?" he yelled. "Thirteen rounds of torture!?"

"That's right!" Hades said.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Finn asked.

All the Overtakers laughed. Finn stared at the keepers. They nodded, agreeing with him.

"Well if you don't like fifteen, we can do the real show and have fifty!" Hades yelled.

"NO!" Finn yelled.

"Then thirteen it is!" Hades said.

He turned back to the audience.

"Sorry folks," he said. "We can't tape his mouth shut like the other keepers because we need to hear him scream."

The Overtakers laughed.

"Well anyway," Hades continued. "Thirteen villains will come out here and torture this boy. This is after all what he gets for getting in our way and fucking up our plans."

Megara shook her head.

"You should have stayed home asleep," she said.

"And you should have stayed locked up in the Underworld!" Finn yelled.

Megara slapped Finn.

The Overtakers cheered.

"Hey babe!" Hades said. "That pain is for the villains!"

Megara smiled and nodded her head.

"And speaking of villains," Hades said turning towards the audience. "Let's prepare to welcome our first guest!"

The Overtakers cheered.

"Our first guest is one that we all really admire," Megara said. "His power of persuasion can make this guy look like saint." She pointed to Hades.

"But on the inside, oh this is where it gets good," Hades said. "He is self-righteous, and considered one of the darkest and most evil villains of all time. Can I get a Booyah?"

The Overtakers yelled Booyah.

"Please welcome guest number one, Judge Claude Frollo!" Hades yelled.

The elevator opened and the Overtakers cheered as Judge Frollo stepped out.

He bowed to the audience.

"Alright big guy," Hades said. "Remember the rules. You have only five minutes or less to torture him in any way you want, but always remember, do not kill him!"

Frollo smiled. He then walked up to Finn.

"I have been waiting for this boy," Frollo said. He then reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a leather whip.

He cracked it in the air once as the Overtakers cheered.

"Twenty lashes!" Cruella de Vil yelled from the audience.

"No, no! Fifty! Fifty lashes!" Jafar yelled.

Frollo smiled.

He walked behind Finn.

"WAIT!" Finn yelled. "Please don't! Have mercy!"

It was too late. Frollo began to crack his whip against Finn's bare back. The first scream that came out of Finn's mouth had the Overtakers cheering and laughing. The keepers in the audience closed their eyes and looked away, but then Dr. Facilier used magic to force them to look.

"You are going to watch every minute of this," he said.

The keepers glared at him, but then went back to watching Finn get whipped. His screams rang in their ears.

When Frollo was done, he turned Finn around and showed everyone his massacred back, dripping with hot blood and covered in lashes. The keepers gagged as Frollo walked off.

"Alright!" Hades yelled. "Those screams were like music to my ears."

"Well let's see if our next guest can make him scream louder," Megara said.

"Oh of course!" Hades said. "Our next guest is a complete psycho, hell bent on winning the title as emperor, and even willing to kill to get what she wants."

"A beautiful enchantress, an expert at alchemy, and aided by a complete moron," Megara said. "Please…"

"Hey, hey!" Hades yelled. "I announce the villains here!"

"Oh right," Megara sighed.

Hades shook his head and stared at the audience.

"Anyway as she was about to say," Hades said. "Please give a warm welcome to Yzma! Accompanied by Kronk!"

The Overtakers cheered again as Yzma and Kronk stepped out of the elevator and walked up towards the edge of the stage, waving.

She then stared at Finn.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kronk asked.

"I know just what to do!" Yzma said. "I have a brilliant plan! Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

She cackled.

"Kronk!" She said. "Fetch me smashy!"

Kronk nodded and ran off. He returned a few seconds later holding a sledgehammer. He handed it to Yzma and she held it up. The Overtakers cheered at it, while Finn stared with his eyes wide open.

Yzma turned towards him.

"This shall be fun," Yzma said.

She then swung the sledgehammer and hit Finn square in the chest. The impact was so hard. Finn cried out and gasped for air. Yzma then swung and hit Finn's legs, knees, and ankles.

Finn cried out louder. He stared at his legs. They were broken.

Yzma bowed and then walked off stage.

"Alright then!" Hades yelled. "Lets continue!"

* * *

><p>The torture went on and on.<p>

The third guest was Bill Sykes, who had his dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, bite Finn on his legs, and even bite his nuts. He screamed out in pain, now crying as they crunched them.

The fourth guest was the Queen of Hearts, who burned Finn with a steak presser in the shape of a heart, leaving burn marks shaped like hearts all over his body.

The fifth guest was Yokai, who used his microbots to first almost crush Finn, then almost tore his legs and arms off, and finally almost suffocates him inside and enclosed figure made of microbots.

The sixth guest was Shan Yu, who broke all of Finn's fingers, and then stabbed him with his sword. Hades had to make sure Finn didn't die from that. He scolded Shan Yu, warning him about not killing him, but Shan Yu just walked away, silently.

The seventh guest was Darth Vader, who used the force to almost choke Finn to death until Hades had to stop him, kicking him off the stage.

The eighth guest was Oogie Boogie, who had bugs torture Finn. He made fire ants bite Finn, hornets sting him, scorpions stabbed him, mosquitos bite him and make him itchy, but unable to scratch them and it kept going on and on.

The ninth guest was Lady Tremaine, who was accompanied by her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. They beat Finn with sticks while Lady Tremaine used her walking stick. Finn cried out in pain.

The tenth guest was Captain Hook, who gave Finn a horrible scar on his eye with his hook. He then scratched and stabbed his stomach with it. Blood dripped from it.

The eleventh guest was Davy Jones, who actually dropped Finn into a tank full of sharks, piranhas, and eels. Finn was almost about to drown, as well as get attacked by the fish, before Hades stopped him and pulled Finn out.

After that Finn had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He found himself saying the words he promised he wouldn't say.

"PLEASE!" Finn yelled to Hades as Davy Jones walked off stage. "Please make it stop! End it all for me! Please kill me!"

Hades laughed, and so did the Overtakers.

"Sorry kid," Hades said. "But unfortunately I can't."

"PLEASE!" Finn begged.

Hades ignored him.

"Alright folks!" Hades said staring at the audience. "We have two more guests to bring out, and these are special. They are the ones who planned this very event."

"The first is the reigning terror of evil," Megara said. "She may not be the mistress of evil, but evil is in her name."

"Being a fan of ripping out hearts, talking to mirrors, casting curses, and poisoning apples, please welcome the Evil Queen!" Hades yelled.

The Overtakers went wild as the Evil Queen walked out and in front of Finn.

She bowed to the audience and then stared at Finn.

"Oh you poor, poor thing," the Evil Queen said. She ran her fingers through Finn's hair. "It is a real shame we had to destroy such a beautiful face and handsome body."

"Go to hell," Finn said as he spat blood onto the Evil Queen's dress.

The Evil Queen ignored it. She grabbed Finn's chin with her long nails.

"I once believed I was the most beautiful and fairest in all the land," The Evil Queen explained. "But that was taken from me by that little princess."

"You deserved it," Finn said. "Not even the huntsman would cut out her heart for you."

The Evil Queen smiled wickedly.

"Well that's okay," she said. "I don't need to send people to cut out other's hearts. Because now I can do it myself!"

She then thrust her hand inside Finn's chest. Her hand went completely inside him. Finn cried out and gagged as the Queen removed her hand from inside. Finn noticed something in her hand. It was red, it was glowing, and it was beating. It was his heart.

The Evil Queen held up Finn's heart for the Overtakers to see. They roared in excitement. The keepers screamed at the sight of Finn's beating heart, in the Evil Queen's hand.

The Evil Queen then formed a ball of fire in her hand. She held the heart above it slightly. Finn began to yell in pain. The Evil Queen smiled. She brought it closer. Finn yelled louder. She then brought it too close, as Finn began to grow weak and start to close his eyes.

"STOP! STOP!" Hades yelled. The Evil Queen stopped. "You are going to kill him!"

"I know!" the Evil Queen said. "I want to."

"You can't!" Hades said. "Only my brother can. You know that."

"But I have waited for my chance to kill this wench for years!" the Evil Queen complained. "I want to be the one to do it!"

"I am sorry your highness," Hades said. "But you can't. And besides, we still have one more guest to torture this boy."

The Evil Queen sighed and began to walk away.

"Uh, your highness," Hades said.

The Evil Queen turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hades asked. "It's in your hand still."

The Evil Queen looked down and saw that she was still holding Finn's heart.

"Oh right," she said. "CATCH!"

She threw Finn's heart towards Hades. He screamed and dashed for it. He knew if it hit the ground it would explode and Finn would die.

Luckily he caught it just in time. He stood up and put it back inside Finn.

He sighed and turned towards the audience.

"Alright everyone!" Hades said. "Time to bring out the final guest. Because I am in a bad mood right now, I am just going to the villain and not give a description. So please welcome the mistress of evil, Maleficent!"

The Overtakers went wild as Maleficent appeared in front of Finn from out of a wall of fire.

She turned towards Finn.

"Let's make this quick," she said.

She went straight to work, forming a spell, and then throwing it into Finn.

Pain. Excruciating pain. Horrible, mind-numbing pain. It flowed through Finn, breaking him and torturing him. He screamed so loudly. Everyone laughed.

The pain went on for the whole five minutes she was given. By then Finn was so weak that he just passed out.

"Alright!" Hades said. "Since out victim has passed out, the show is officially over. Thank you all and we shall see you next time, if there ever will be."

The curtains closed as the Overtakers cheered.

* * *

><p>Backstage Finn could hear all the Overtakers talking with each other.<p>

Finn thought to himself.

"If what Willa said is true," he said. "If there is still hope, then please someone come and save us. Otherwise we are dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was a long and dark chapter. I got this idea to do a torture scene using Villains Unleashed. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Dillard trying to get back with Mattie. Can he make him forgive her? Stay tuned to...you know what. You already know what i am going to say, so fuck it!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Apologies

Dillard had an uneasy day at school. He wasn't that focused on his classwork. He barely ate his lunch. He wasn't even that active during gym.

He was too busy trying to think of a way to apologize to Mattie and hopefully get back with her.

"Why?" he asked himself. "Why is it that I truly love her now because we broke up? Could it be because I hurt her badly?"

Dillard knew he couldn't do this mission without Mattie full support, and he also knew that he really loved her.

"I have to find a way to apologize," Dillard said to himself as he got on his bike and headed towards Disney World.

On the way there he tried so hard to think of what to say. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. He couldn't find any words to say that could fix any of this.

"I'm so screwed," Dillard said. "Why can't any coming to mind?"

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"That's it!" he said. "I'll let the words come to mind when she's reading it!"

He then frowned.

"I just need to get her to read it," Dillard sighed.

* * *

><p>Dillard stood in front of the firehouse.<p>

He wasn't sure if he was ready to do this. Could he really face her?

He walked up and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes, and then the door opened.

Mattie stood there, frowning at the sight of him.

"Hi Mattie," Dillard said. "Where's Wayne."

"He left," Mattie said. "He was needed for maintenance work in Animal Kingdom, for repairing the dinosaurs you saved me from."

"Oh," Dillard said.

"Anyway you don't need to come in," Mattie said. "I took care of already narrowing down the attractions for Hollywood Studios. So you can go."

"No," Dillard said sternly.

"What?" Mattie asked.

Dillard pushed by Mattie and walked inside.

"Mattie we need to talk," Dillard said.

"No!" Mattie said. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't want anymore lies from you!"

"Mattie I am sorry I lied to you!" Dillard said. "I lied because I was afraid you would be upset. I couldn't risk that!"

"Your words don't mean that much to me right now," Mattie grunted.

"Then read my mind and see what I am saying," Dillard said.

"Yeah, no way!" Mattie said. "Get out!"

"No Mattie!" Dillard said. "I'm not leaving until you know the truth."

"The truth is that you lied to me about loving me!" Mattie said. "And here's some truth for you. I hate you!"

Dillard was now mad. He didn't realize what he was doing when he grabbed Mattie's hand forcefully and ripped her gloves off.

"Dillard what are you doing!?" Mattie said.

"If you won't read my mind then I have no choice but to force you to," Dillard said.

"Dillard stop!" Mattie said. She struggled to break free. Dillard wouldn't let go. He attempted to place her hands on his head. When Mattie tried to kick Dillard, he squeezed her arms tightly.

"OW!" Mattie yelled. "You're hurting me! Stop!"

"Not…until…you read…my mind!" Dillard panted.

"Please stop this!" Mattie yelled. "I don't want to!"

Dillard was now furious.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" he roared. "YOU ARE GOING TO READ MY MIND NOW BEFORE I BREAK YOUR ARMS!"

In anger he threw Mattie across the room. She tripped over the coffee table and fell onto the couch.

* * *

><p>Dillard had realized what he had done.<p>

"Oh no!" he said in his mind. "What have I done?"

Mattie looked at him.

He kneeled down on the floor and began to cry.

He buried his head into the carpet. He cried loudly.

Mattie walked up to him and sat down on her knees.

"Dill?" Mattie asked.

Dillard didn't reply. He continued to cry.

Mattie looked at him. She then reluctantly placed her hands on his head.

Dillard's thoughts began to flow into her.

"Mattie I am sorry for what I have done to you. The pain I have caused, the anger, all of it. A hole has formed in the center of my heart. A hole that I have created because of what I have done. I am not just talking about what I just did to you physically, I also mean mentally. I lied to you because you have not experienced true love in so long, and I was afraid if I told that I didn't love you the same way, or if you say that thought while holding my hand, that it would break your heart. I couldn't risk that, but now I have broken your heart, probably forever, for what I just did. I cannot fix your shattered heart that I just broke. You will probably hate me forever. So if that is the case, I want you to know that I am truly sorry. But I still need to find the keepers, and if that means I have to do it alone, then I will. Mattie, know this, I still truly love you. And I meanly truly and for real."

Mattie thought about what she just read in Dillard's mind.

* * *

><p>Dillard stopped crying and sat up.<p>

"I am sorry Mattie," he said. He stood up. "Goodbye."

He headed for the door.

"Dillard," Mattie said before he could walk out.

"Yeah?" Dillard asked.

Dillard turned around, only to be greeted by Mattie's lips on top of his. Mattie kissed him for a long time. He put her arms around her.

Soon she brought her lips off his. Dillard stared into her crying face.

"I never thought that anyone would truly feel that way," Mattie said. "You really care about me. You really love me."

"Y…yes," Dillard said. "Yes I do. I couldn't love anyone other than you."

Mattie smiled.

"I accept your apology, and I accept everything you have to give me," Mattie said.

"Then let me give you more love," Dillard said. He pressed his lips on hers again.

Mattie squeezed Dillard's head. Dillard wrapped his hand around Mattie's and squeezed tightly.

"Were back in a relationship," Dillard said happily in his mind.

"I saw that!" Mattie said.

"Sorry!" Dillard said. "Now see this."

Dillard then said in his mind, "Do you want to go on another date?"

Mattie jumped in excitement.

"YES!" she yelled. "Yes I do!"

Dillard took Mattie's hand and ran with her into the park. They went to Animal Kingdom and Epcot this time. Dillard was so happy. They were back together.

* * *

><p>As it was getting late they were enjoying a snack Dillard paid for. He gleefully paid for Mattie. For his girlfriend.<p>

"You do know if we don't find the keepers tonight in Hollywood Studios," Mattie said. "Then we'll have no idea where they are. We may fail the mission."

"No not yet," Dillard said. "There is still almost all of Magic Kingdom to search."

"Oh yeah!" Mattie said.

The monorail had pulled up. They got on and headed back to Magic Kingdom.

Dillard once again dropped of Mattie in front of the firehouse, kissing her goodbye and thinking about happy thoughts to give her.

All he could say was, "I'll see you tonight, in my dream."

"And so will I," Mattie said. She kissed Dillard once more before walking inside.

Dillard happily walked back to his bike.

"It worked!" he said happily. "We're back in a relationship! And it's all thanks to true love!"

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Dillard and Mattie are back together! Mallard has returned! But there is no time for that much happiness. There are only two more nights for them to try and find the keepers before they are officially killed. Can...wait wait! Not going to say it!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	11. War

Dillard was deciding what to wear before he went to bed. He knew that Mattie would be wearing a nightgown, just to make him happy. He also knew that she wouldn't be wearing her gloves.

He had to decide on clothing that would leave a lot of his skin exposed.

"Maybe I'll just go in my underwear," Dillard joked.

He knew that would probably make Mattie punch him.

He then decided on a black tank top and shorts. He was glad that it was warm in Florida.

He got into bed when his mom walked in to say goodnight.

She noticed he was wearing a tank top and shorts.

"What's with the get up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing!" Dillard said. "Goodnight mom!"

"Wait I want to ask you about Mattie!" Mrs. Cole said.

Dillard groaned.

"Are you two back together?" she asked.

"Yes we made up!" Dillard said. "She forgave me and we're back together. May I go to sleep now?"

Mrs. Cole smiled and kissed Dillard on the forehead.

"Goodnight Dill," she said and walked out.

Dillard sighed and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mattie was waiting for him when he woke up under the sorcerer's hat.<p>

He looked at her. Sure enough, she was wearing her nightgown and didn't bring her gloves.

"Hi baby!" Dillard said as he stood up.

Mattie ran up and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"How are you this evening?" she asked.

"Doing fine," he said. "So which places will be we looking in?"

Mattie unfolded a map she was holding.

"Let's see," she said. "The attractions here…"

"Are not any of the places we are hiding the keepers," said a voice.

Dillard and Mattie jumped and turned around. Standing in front of them was any army of huns, wraiths, hunters, and witch soldiers. Standing in front of them was Shan Yu from _Mulan_, Ramsley from _The Haunted Mansion_, Governor Ratcliffe from _Pocahontas_, and Evanora from _Oz, The Great and Powerful_. They glared at the keepers.

"W…what?" Mattie asked.

"We said that your friends are no where here in Hollywood Studios," Shan Yu said.

"The only thing you have come here for is to die!" Governor Ratcliffe yelled.

"You mortals have interfered with us for the last time!" Ramsley yelled. "You shall all be damned to the pits of hell!"

"That's what you think!" Dillard yelled. "Mattie the return!"

Mattie nodded and pulled out the fob. But suddenly as they prepared to return, the fob disappeared.

"What the!?" Mattie exclaimed.

"Looking for this?" Evanora said. They looked up and saw the return in her hand.

"Hey!" Dillard yelled. "Give that back!"

"Not going to happen!" Evanora said with a smile.

"Without this you can't escape us!" Governor Ratcliffe yelled. "Now we can kill you!"

"Listen to me!" Mattie yelled. "Whatever Maleficent offered you to join the Overtakers is not worth it!"

"What makes you think we were bribed?" Ramsley asked.

"Prince John told us that…" Mattie started to say.

"Prince John is one of the many embarrassments to the Overtakers!" Shan Yu yelled. "Chernabog made Maleficent get every Disney villain that ever existed join the Overtakers! And the ones who refused, he bribed. Prince John is one of them."

"We chose to join on our own," Evanora said. "We wanted to help destroy these parks and rule the world."

"But how do know Chernabog won't betray you guys when you, or if you, succeed in taking over the world."

"We don't have time for your little explanations or reason!" Ramsley yelled. "We are wasting the time we should be using killing you guys!"

"Oh don't worry," Shan Yu said. "With only two of them and…many of us, this will be over fast."

Shan Yu drew his sword from its scabbard. Evanora pulled out a wand. Governor Ratcliffe drew his own sword. Ramsley hands glowed with dark magic. Their armies prepared to attack.

Dillard grabbed Mattie's hand in fear. She could see his thoughts.

"I love you Mattie, and this time it's the truth," Dillard said in his mind.

"I love you too Dillard," she said.

Two wraiths flew towards them. They hugged each other tightly and closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, two flaming arrows flew past Dillard and Mattie and hit the wraiths. They wailed loudly as they became engulfed in flames. Dillard and Mattie watched as they were reduced to ashes.<p>

"What the!?" Ramsley yelled.

"Who dares!?" Shan Yu yelled.

"I do!" yelled a voice.

"We all do!" yelled another.

Dillard and Mattie turned around as Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy from _The Chronicles of Narnia_, stepped out of the shadows. An army of centaurs, knights, and more warriors followed them.

"Oh my god!" Dillard exclaimed.

Shan Yu was angry now.

"GET THEM!" he yelled.

All of the Overtakers charged at the characters.

"ATTACK!" Peter yelled. Their army charged.

Dillard and Mattie soon realized that they were in the middle of where the armies were charging.

"GET…DOWN!" Dillard yelled to Mattie. They both dropped down on the ground fast as the armies clashed. It was war.

* * *

><p>Dillard and Mattie lied on the ground, not wanting to get attacked by the armies.<p>

As Dillard looked up, Peter held his hand out to him.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Dillard took it and stood up, with Mattie.

Peter handed them swords.

"Defend yourselves," he said. "You need to get that fob to get out of here."

Dillard and Mattie grabbed the swords and looked at Evanora. She still had the fob.

"Let's go," Mattie said. Dillard nodded.

They fought their way through the army. Dillard stabbed a hun soldier and Mattie sliced the head off a witch solider. They struggled past wraiths until they saw Evanora in their sight.

"We need to sneak up on her," Dillard said. Mattie nodded.

They both ducked down. Fortunately for them, the armies were more concerned with the characters than the keepers. They squeezed their way through the soldiers until they saw Evanora standing above them.

Dillard then jumped out at Evanora, tackling her to the ground. She dropped the fob and it rolled into the crowd.

"NO!" Dillard yelled. He got off of Evanora and ran after the fob. Mattie followed.

Dillard could see the fob in sight he ran up to it until someone else picked it up.

Dillard stared at Shan Yu as he held the fob.

"You aren't getting this," he said.

"And you guys aren't killing Finn!" Dillard yelled.

"Oh! Speaking of Finn, you should have been at our torture session last night," Shan Yu said happily. "I broke all of his fingers and stabbed him with my sword."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Dillard yelled.

"Yes!" Shan Yu said. "I enjoyed watching him cry and watching him scream. It was a lovely sight."

Dillard gripped his sword.

"Seeing your head rolling across the ground will be a lovely sight for me!" Dillard yelled.

He held his sword above his head and ran towards Shan Yu.

"DIE YOU WHITE-SKINNED BASTARD!" Dillard yelled.

Shan Yu swung his sword at Dillard. They clashed with each other.

* * *

><p>As Mattie stabbed a hunter, she saw Dillard and Shan Yu fighting.<p>

She could see the fob in his hand.

"If I could get a chance," she said to herself. "I could grab the fob, and maybe even read his thoughts to find the keepers."

Mattie ducked down again and prepared for a chance to attack.

Dillard fought Shan Yu. He was angry, which gave Shan Yu an advantage unfortunately.

Dillard slashed at Shan Yu, but he dodged him, kicking him in his stomach.

"How does it feel?" Shan Yu asked. "To feel weak? To feel powerless? To feel beaten?"

"Fuck you! You big fat white boulder!" Dillard shouted.

Shan Yu laughed.

"Come on! Come on!" Shan Yu said backing up. "Attack me again! I'm ready!"

Dillard stood up and charged. This time he grabbed Shan Yu's waist. He pushed him back and then threw him to the ground.

Shan Yu lied on the ground, still holding the fob. Dillard jumped on his stomach and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"NO…ONE…HURTS…MY…BEST…FRIEND…AND…LIVES!" Dillard yelled as he punched Shan Yu.

Shan Yu then grabbed his arm before he could throw down another punch.

Mattie saw her chance. She ran out of the crowd and towards Shan Yu. She then grabbed the fob out of his hand.

"HEY!" Shan Yu yelled. "Give…that...ba…"

Before Shan Yu could finish, Mattie grabbed his head, seeing his past memories.

What she saw almost made her gag. She could see Shan Yu walking out into a theater full of Overtakers and even the other keepers except Finn. In front of him, there was a boy with a massacred and beaten back. He then proceeded to stand in front of the boy, which revealed to be Finn.

Just as she saw Shan Yu begin to break his fingers, she took her hands off, not wanting to see anymore.

"Mattie the return!" Dillard yelled.

Mattie nodded and held it out. Dillard looked at Peter, who nodded to them.

They looked at each other and pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Mattie woke up in her bed.<p>

She looked at her nightgown. It had sweat and blood all over it.

She didn't care. She saw in the memories a theater, and she knew which one it was. She knew where the Overtakers were hiding with the keepers.

"Tomorrow we rescue the keepers!" Mattie exclaimed. "We're going to save them!"

* * *

><p><strong>YES FINALLY! Dillard and Mattie know where the keepers are being held. But do we? I will give you a hint. It's a theater in Magic Kingdom, which is the last place they need to look. Can they save they in time though? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Torture Session 4 (The Four Elements)

It was excruciating. Horrible. Terrorizing. The pain was unbearable.

Finn lay curled up in a ball on the ground. He couldn't sit up because Yzma had smashed his legs. He couldn't hold himself up because Shan Yu broke his fingers. His body was completely useless. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was lie there and cry.

All of his friends stood over him. They couldn't bare the sight of him.

They were in a new cell. It was bigger and had more light. The ground smooth, not made of hard stones.

The keepers stared at their broken leader. The Overtakers were forced to bandage him up and give him medicine to heal the critical wounds, like Shan Yu's stab wound. Either way, they didn't help at all. They weren't meant to. The Overtakers did it on purpose. They were only in charge of keeping him alive.

"It's disgusting," Jess said.

"It's horrible," Philby said. He ran his hand across Finn's bare, broken leg, hearing him groan in pain.

"It's too much," Charlene said.

"They have gone too far," Maybeck said angrily.

The keepers stared at Finn. Amanda was right next to him, lying against his back, hugging him tightly as he cried. Chernabog made the Overtakers give Amanda a bare of gloves that were magic resistant instead of the box cuffs. They still prevented her from using her powers, but allowed her to touch Finn in her last few hours with her.

"Apparently the beast actually has a little kindness in his heart," Willa said.

"No he doesn't," Philby said. "He is going to eat us. We're going to die."

"NO!" Amanda yelled. "We can't give up!"

Amanda sat up and looked at the keepers.

Finn began to cry.

"N-N-N-NO!" Finn cried.

"Finn?" Amanda asked.

"Don't let go of me! Not even for a second!" he cried.

Tears rolled down his face. His voice was dry and hoarse. A small amount of blood dripped out of his mouth.

"If you let go of me, I'll fall into that dark abyss and probably never return," Finn said. "I don't want to go back! It's full of death and darkness! Don't let me go back!"

Finn sobbed loudly. Amanda stared at Finn.

"Finn…" she sighed.

"Please," Finn said. "The feeling and warmth of your touch keeps me from wanting to die."

Amanda couldn't say no to that. She quickly lay back down, hugging Finn tightly. She pressed her bare skin against Finn's massacred back.

They were still in their underwear. It was cold in the other cell, but this one was a little warmer.

"I guess they were afraid that we would freeze to death," Maybeck said.

Amanda put her head on the side of Finn's head. She listened to him cry. The sound of it tore her apart.

"The Overtakers had gone too far," Amanda thought to herself. "Doing this to my Finn? If we ever get out of this, I will kill them!"

Finn groaned and put his hand on his eye that had the scar Captain Hook gave him. Amanda leaned over and made Finn's head face her. She then kissed his lips slowly and softly. Finn closed his eyes, tears running down his face like a waterfall. He let the warmth of her soft lips fill him with hope. That's all Finn need right now, what they all needed. Hope.

* * *

><p>Philby sighed and turned away, tugging at the shackle on his chain attached to the ball.<p>

"What's wrong?" Willa asked moving over to him.

"If the Overtakers want to kills us, why haven't they done so already?" Philby asked. "Why are they so desperate to keep us alive if they are torturing us?"

"Because my brother is the one who is going to kill you guys," said a voice. "We are only in charge of keeping you alive as we tortured you, like he wanted us too."

The keepers saw Hades standing outside the cell.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Amanda yelled as he held Finn. "You aren't taking him anywhere else!

Hades smiled.

"That's okay," he said. "Because we don't need to move you."

The keepers stared at Hades. He laughed as suddenly the bars on the door closed up. The cell was now an enclosed box.

"What's going on?" Charlene asked.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, it began to get hot. Really hot. Too hot. It felt like a volcano.<p>

The keepers gasped for breath. They were sweating like crazy. Their bare skin burned on the boiling floor.

"OW!" Willa yelled.

"HOT!" Maybeck howled.

"Water," Finn managed to say as Amanda picked him up, letting her own feet get burned as she kept Finn off the burning hot floor.

They could almost feel themselves melting.

"Hot enough for you?" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Hades standing in the cell.

"YOUR…BEHIND…THIS!?" Jess yelled as she gasped for breath.

"You are correct!" Hades said proudly. "It's my turn to do some torturing!"

Hades held his hands up high. He was making it hotter.

Hades laughed loudly. The keepers began to fall onto the boiling hot floor.

Suddenly, Hades heard a loud roar from below. He stopped laughing.

"What!?" Hades yelled.

The voice roared again.

Hades listened and sighed. He then snapped his fingers, and the heat went away. The ground was smooth and cold again. The keepers panted.

"What…was…that?" Amanda said through raspy coughs.

There was no reply. Hades was gone.

"What the?" Charlene said.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, sand and rocks began to fly all over the place. It was like a sandstorm, with rocks in it.<p>

They swarmed the keepers. Sand covered their bare bodies. Rocks pelted them.

"Oh god! Disgusting!" Maybeck yelled as sand flew into his mouth.

Finn cried out. The sand and rocks were irritating his wounds.

Amanda did her best to cover Finn.

"STOP IT!" Amanda yelled out. "Whoever's doing it, stop it!"

"Sorry but I won't," said a voice.

The keepers could make out a figure standing in the corner of the room. He was holding some sort of dagger that was glowing.

The sand and rocks then cleared and Nizam from _The Prince of Persia_ was revealed.

"I control the element, earth!" Nizam said. "And I shall use it on you!"

He began to control the sand again, creating a more horrible sandstorm. The keepers cried out in disgust, and Finn just sobbed while Amanda hugged him, let the rock hit her bare back.

Soon the sandstorm subsided. The keepers looked over in the corner. Nizam was gone.

They spent some time spitting out sand and attempting to get the sand and rocks out of their eyes. Their bodies were covered in sand.

"I feel like I've been at the beach," Philby said. "The beach of torture."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the keepers heard a soft chuckle.<p>

"My, my, look at all of you," said a woman's voice. Finn recognized it immediately.

"You're all so dirty and filthy. And still boiling hot!" the voice said. "Allow me to clean you up and cool you off."

Suddenly, water began to fill up the room. It flooded it, already reaching the keeper's stomachs.

They tried to move but they couldn't. The ball their chains were attached to.

The water had reached their necks. Finn found himself floating now.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Finn managed to yell.

The keepers took big breaths as the water went over their heads.

Finn groaned. The water was irritating his wounds.

Sand began to rise up off the keeper's bodies. They still held their breath.

Finn looked at Amanda. They looked at each other. Amanda was starting to look weak. She was running out of air.

Finn managed to swim over to her and kiss her, giving her some of his air.

The keepers were starting to hold their necks. Finn found himself doing the same.

Air. They needed air. They need it right now.

"Hello Finn," said a voice in front of him.

Finn looked forward as Ursula appeared in front of him. He screamed at the sight of her. Air bubbles blew out of his mouth and nostrils.

He stared at the sea witch. Her eels, Flotsam and Jetsam appeared in front of them as well.

Ursula laughed menacingly.

"So keepers," Ursula said. "I…"

"Um Ursula?" said Jetsam.

"What!?" Ursula snapped.

"They're kind of running out of air," Flotsam said.

"And we're not allowed to kill them," Jetsam continued.

Ursula sighed.

"Go ahead," she said. "Do it."

Flotsam and Jetsam nodded. Flotsam swam up to Finn.

"Pucker up," he said.

Finn shook his head.

"I'm just trying to give you air bubbles!" he yelled.

Finn sighed. If it had to be done, it had to be done. He could see Jetsam filling Amanda up with tons of air bubbles.

Finn looked at the eel with razor sharp teeth. He then opened his mouth and Flotsam stuck his head inside, blowing air bubbles into Finn's lungs. He could feel air flowing through him again.

Once Flotsam and Jetsam were done, the keepers quickly closed their mouths again, holding onto the air for as long as they could.

Ursula swam up to Finn. She grabbed his chin with her nails.

"You know, I was doing the exact same thing the other night to your friend," Ursula said.

Finn said something in a bubbly voice.

"He said, "Friend?"" Flotsam said, understanding what Finn said.

"Why yes," Ursula said. "Your friends, Dillard Cole and Mattie Weaver."

Everyone yelled in bubbly voices at the names. Flotsam and Jetsam understood what they were saying.

"Dillard!?" Finn yelled.

"Mattie!?" Jess and Amanda yelled.

"They're here!?" Maybeck yelled.

"Yes," Ursula said. "They've been here for the past few nights looking for you guys, but no luck."

"URSULA!" yelled a voice.

Ursula turned and saw Hades' face in the sand floating around.

"ARE YOU TELLING THEM ABOUT THOSE TWO BRATS!?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," Ursula said. "I just had to see his face."

"Your turn is up!" Hades yelled. "Get out of there!"

Ursula sighed and drained the water out of the cell. It all went down a huge drain, as well as her and Flotsam and Jetsam.

There was still a few inches of water left. The keepers coughed and spat out water.

"Dillard is here!?" Finn said.

"And so is Mattie!?" Amanda yelled.

"Who's Mattie?" Philby asked.

"She was a friend of ours we grew up with in Maryland," Jess said.

"She's a Fairlie!?" Willa yelled.

"Yes," Amanda said.

"Wayne must have hired them to find us," Maybeck said.

"Then that means help is on the way!" Philby yelled.

"We're going to be saved!" Charlene exclaimed.

"No more pain! No more torture! No more suffering!" Finn managed to exclaim.

"That's right Finn," Amanda said hugging him. "It will be over soon."

"I told you we just had to have hope!" Willa exclaimed.

Finn smiled. The word hope echoed through his mind. That is what has kept him alive. Hope

* * *

><p>"Keep dreaming that," said a robotic voice.<p>

Everyone looked up and saw Royal Pain hovering above them.

"We've already used all the elements, fire, earth, and water, to torture you guys," Royal Pain said. "But we couldn't leave out air."

Royal Pain sent a lightning bolt down at the water. It shocked the keepers horribly. Everyone screamed until they were cooked and passed out.

Royal Pain stepped down. Hades, Nizam, and Ursula joined her.

"This was a good idea Ursula," Hades said. "Using the elements to torture the shits."

"Aren't I just full of great ideas?" Ursula asked.

"No!" Hades interrupted. "I AM!"

"What makes you so smart?" Royal Pain asked.

"I was the one who thought of the idea of creating the Overtakers!" Hades said. "I was the one who thought Chernabog would make a great leader! I thought of the idea of everything that has lead up to this moment!"

Hades' hair was burning red.

"Take it easy hot stuff," Nizam said.

Hades calmed down.

"Trust me everyone," Hades said. "I have great plans for tomorrow's torture session. And don't forget, tomorrow is the big ceremony!"

Hades laughed menacingly as he walked out of the cell, leaving the electrocuted keepers lying on the floor of the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome! The keepers now know that help is on the way, but they have just been through horrible torture. All four elements were used on them, but they know that it will soon be over, that is if Dillard and Mattie can make it in time. Don't forget, one more torture session, and it will be a good one (if you are evil) Stay tuned.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Planning

Dillard woke up after he returned from the battle.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. His heart was still beating from the battle.

He looked at his clock. It was 3:00 A.M.

He suddenly felt sticky. He looked at himself. He was covered in blood. Blood from the Overtakers he killed. It was on his sheets as well.

His eyes widened. He knew that if his mother saw this, she would flip out.

"Must…wash…off," he said to himself.

He crept out of his bed and turned on his lamp. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and put on clean ones.

He then took the sheet off the bed and crept down to the laundry room. He knew he had to wash the bed. He was prepared to make up a story if his mother heard him.

He turned on the machine. He began to throw his clothes in there and waited.

"Dillard?" a voice said.

Dillard jumped. His mother was standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry mom," Dillard said. "I got up for a little snack and things got messy."

"What have I told you about eating in bed?" Mrs. Cole said.

"I'm sorry mom," Dillard said. "I was hungry."

Mrs. Cole sighed.

"Finish up and then head back to bed," she said.

"I will mom," Dillard said.

A while later Dillard had finished and crept back upstairs, with clean sheets.

When he got into bed, he noticed a message on his phone.

He looked at it. It was from Mattie.

He read it and almost screamed in happiness.

Mattie knew where the keepers were being held. She found out when she read Shan Yu's mind.

Dillard went back to sleep happily, knowing tomorrow they would finally rescue them.

"Finally," he said in his mind. "We'll finally save them. It will be all over for the soon. They will be free of all that pain and suffering."

* * *

><p>He got on his bike after school tomorrow and went to Disney World.<p>

He knocked on the door of Wayne's apartment. Mattie opened the door.

"Hello hot stuff," Dillard joked.

"Hello handsome," Mattie joked.

Mattie jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"So tell me!" Dillard said. "Where are the keepers?"

Mattie smiled.

"Come! Come!" she exclaimed. "I'll show you."

Mattie escorted Dillard into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a map of Magic Kingdom.

Dillard looked at it the map. He could see that Mattie had circled Mickey's PhilharMagic.

"That's where they are hiding them?" Dillard asked.

"I saw it in Shan Yu's mind last night," Mattie explained. "I saw a theater and I knew it was the PhilharMagic auditorium."

"But there's also the Laugh Floor," Dillard said.

"No!" Mattie interrupted. "The seats were not the same as the Laugh Floor. They were red, and the chairs in the Laugh Floor are connected and made of metal."

Dillard looked at Mattie. She wasn't lying.

"Alright then!" Dillard said. "Tonight we rescue the keepers!"

Mattie sat up.

"Let's also not forget tonight is the sacrifice," Mattie said.

"We will make it!" Dillard said. "The keepers will be saved!"

Mattie smiled and hugged Dillard. He smiled and closed his eyes, hugging her back.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Dillard opened his eyes. He looked around. He looked worried.<p>

"Dill what's wrong?" Mattie asked.

"I think we are being watched," Dillard said.

"What?" Mattie laughed.

"No seriously!" Dillard said. "I swore that I just heard something moving on the…"

He looked up and suddenly saw a pair of eyes on the ceiling.

"MATTIE LOOK OUT!" Dillard yelled.

The creature in the ceiling jumped at Mattie. Dillard grabbed her and pushed her out of the way.

They both fell onto the ground as the creature crashed onto the coffee table. It broke apart.

Dillard and Mattie looked up at the creature. It was the same color as the ceiling. It looked like a snake on legs.

Suddenly, the monster began to change colors. It was purple with four legs. It had razor sharp teeth and looked like a snake. It was Randall Boggs from _Monsters Inc._

Randall looked at Dillard and Mattie. He smiled and showed his razor sharp teeth.

"Wait a minute!" Dillard said. "Pixar villains are Overtakers too!?"

"Of course we are!" Randall yelled annoyed. "We're Disney too! Right?"

"I…I never really considered Pixar to be Disney," Dillard said.

Randall hissed.

"You'll never make it to the ceremony!" Randall yelled. "I was sent here to kill you! And that's what I'm going to do!"

Randall laughed loudly.

Dillard clutched his fists. He and Mattie have already come this far. He was not about to let himself get stopped by an Overtaker just as finally found where the keepers were.

"NO!" he yelled. He charged at Randall and tackled him. Mattie watched as Dillard held onto him. Randall thrashed around, trying to shake him off.

"Dillard!" Mattie yelled.

"Stay back!" Dillard yelled.

Mattie back up against a closet door. She watched as Dillard fought the monster.

Dillard then grabbed him by the throat and wacked him with a candle stick that was knocked over. Randall began to change colors every time he got hit.

Mattie laughed at this.

Just as Dillard was about to whack him again, Randall smacked him with his tail and then wrapped himself around him, now choking him.

Dillard coughed and struggled to get Randall off.

He stared at Mattie.

"Mattie!" Dillard coughed. "Help!"

Mattie nodded. She was about to run over when suddenly the closet door behind her opened up, and a knight wearing armor stepped out.

He then took out a metal chain and wrapped it around Mattie.

"Hey!" Mattie yelled.

"Mattie!" Dillard yelled.

"Yeah that's right," the knight said. "Can you feel that? Do you know what that feeling is? It is the feeling, of burning metal."

Mattie looked confused. She had no idea what the knight was talking about.

"What burn?" Mattie asked.

The knight looked at her. He saw no burn marks.

"What!?" the knight yelled. "What's going on!? Metal is supposed to burn Fairies! It's there weakness!"

Mattie was now annoyed. She was so sick of being called a fairy.

"Well maybe that's because I'm a Fairlie, AND NOT A FAIRY!" Mattie yelled. She kicked the knight in the nuts and threw his helmet off. It was King Stefan from _Maleficent_.

"Oh! No wonder!" Mattie said.

"You stupid fairy!" King Stefan yelled. "No one harms the king!"

Now Mattie was angry. She knew King Stefan called her a fairy on purpose that time.

"Now you're saying it on purpose!" Mattie yelled.

King Stefan drew his sword.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you fairy!" he yelled.

Mattie was furious. But that anger was replaced with fear as King Stefan swung his sword at her and almost took off her head.

She backed away and banged into Dillard, who had been thrown against the wall by Randall.

They looked at the two Overtakers as they prepared to kill them.

"Time to die!" Randall said.

Dillard and Mattie held hands. Mattie saw Dillard's last thoughts.

"We've come so far. It can't end here!" he said.

Randall prepared to bite their heads off and Stefan prepared to slice them off. Dillard and Mattie hugged each other tightly.

* * *

><p>No blood. No death. No heads rolling.<p>

Dillard and Mattie opened their eyes. Randall and Stefan were inches away from attacking them, but they were frozen solid. They were completely covered in ice. They couldn't move.

"Huh?" Mattie said.

"Children!" said a voice.

Dillard and Mattie looked behind the frozen Overtakers. Wayne was standing in the doorway. Next to him, Elsa from _Frozen_ was pointing her hands at the Overtakers. She had frozen them.

"That was close," said Elsa.

Wayne ran up to them. Elsa moved the frozen Overtakers to the side, out of the way.

She then walked up to Dillard and Mattie. She held out her hands for them.

"Are you two okay?" the winter queen asked.

Dillard smiled and took her hand, standing up.

"Thanks to you we are," he said.

Mattie stood up as well.

Wayne stared at Randall and King Stefan.

"The Overtakers must have known that you knew where they were hiding," Wayne explained.

"Probably," Mattie said. "But shouldn't you be happy now? We know where they're hiding! We can save the others now!"

"And it's a good thing, considering that the ceremony is tonight!" Dillard added.

"Of course I am happy," Wayne said. "That's why I spent most of the day sneaking through the parks to find these guys and then sneaking them back here."

Wayne first pointed to Elsa. Then he held his hand out towards the door.

Dillard and Mattie watched as Hercules from _Hercules_, Mulan from _Mulan_, Prince Philip from _Sleeping Beauty_, Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, Buzz Lightyear from _Toy Story_, Simba from _The Lion King_, and Robin Hood from _Robin Hood_ stepped inside.

"Oh my god!" Dillard said.

"I am aware that the hideout will be crawling with Overtakers," Wayne explained. "So I gathered as many characters that I could find around the park that would be willing to fight."

"Willing to fight?" Hercules asked. "I will defiantly fight! Hades will not get away with torturing those innocent kids!"

"If those villains think that they can torture and practically kill those kids and get away with it, then they are in for a big surprise!" Robin Hood yelled.

"They'll be payin for the damage they've dealt!" Jack Sparrow exclaimed.

Dillard and Mattie stared at the characters. They were so happy.

"Thank you everyone," Mattie said.

Dillard smiled.

"I better get going," he said. "I need to finish my homework fast, and then do a little training before the big battle."

"Okay," Mattie said.

"I'll meet you all here tonight," Dillard said to the characters. "And don't worry. We will get the keepers, and Hades, Maleficent, and Chernabog will pay for what they have done."

"Glad to here that," said Simba.

"See you tonight," Prince Philip said bowing.

"We shall await you," Buzz said.

Dillard smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Dillard, Mattie, and the characters are going to be rescuing the keepers tonight. Congratulations to the reader called Guest: HeShe guessed that the hideout was in PhilharMagic, and he/she was right. Nice job! Be prepared, for the next chapter is the last torture scene. It will be more painful than ever, especially for Jess (Hers will be probably the worst) And while everyone except Finn is getting tortured, he will be in the middle of something much worse. But i won't give any spoilers.**

**See you next update!  
><strong>

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Torture Session 5 (Separate Hells)

The keepers all lay on the cold, smooth ground of their cell. They lay motionless, stripped to only their underwear still. They were covered in scars, bruises, cuts, lashes, burn marks, and any other kind of wound.

Still, inside their broken bodies, happiness lurked. Hope flowed through them. They knew that Dillard and Mattie were on their way. They were coming to save them.

"Don't worry guys," Finn said. Ever since he found out they were coming, he was no longer weak. He could talk perfectly again. "They will come!"

"It will be all over soon," Amanda said.

"No more pain! No more suffering! No more crying! All of it will over!" Maybeck said through tears of joy.

"We'll never have to come back to this place again," Philby said.

"We just have to make it through our last torture session," Willa sighed.

Everyone groaned.

"Guys we can survive it!" Charlene said. "As long as we still have hope, we can survive anything."

"And as long as we have each other," Jess said.

"Oh please!" said a very familiar voice that everyone recognized immediately. "Enough with all that goody goody rescue bull shit!"

Everyone looked up and saw Hades and Maleficent standing outside their cell.

"Besides, you really should give up all hope," Maleficent said.

"Why?" asked Maybeck. "You know that our friends are coming to rescue us."

"Yes and that was a problem," Hades said. "They found out where our hideout was."

"So we sent a couple of Overtakers to take care of them," Maleficent said.

Everyone's smiles began to fade.

"We haven't heard back from them since then, but I can assure you that they were taken care of," Hades said with a smile.

"Then that means…" Willa said.

"Your only hope is probably dead!" Maleficent cackled. Hades and Maleficent laughed loudly.

Fear and pain began to fill up Finn again.

"NO! It can't be!" Finn said in his mind. "They can't be dead! They're our only hope! Without them, WE'RE DEAD!"

Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Anyway, since the ceremony is tonight, we have to start the torture early," Hades said.

"However this time it will be different," Maleficent said.

"How so?" Philby groaned angrily.

"This time each of you will be taken to separate torture chambers to be tortured separately," Hades said.

"W…what?" Philby stammered.

"You shall be taken to be tortured by any Overtaker," Maleficent said.

"NO! NO!" Amanda yelled, grabbing both Finn and Jess' hands. "You are not torturing my boyfriend anymore, nor torturing my sister alone!"

"Oh please," Maleficent said. She then levitated Amanda in the air. "You can't stop us form doing anything."

"And I can assure you that your sister probably will be tortured the worst," Hades said. "A special friend has something special planned especially for her."

Jess' eyes widened as she was pulled away by a bunch of pirates.

"Jess!" Amanda yelled. "Please don't scream!"

"Oh she's going to scream alright!" Hades said. He then looked down at Finn.

"As for the boyfriend," he said. "He has been through enough, so we have something else in mind for him."

Maleficent chuckled.

"Someone special wants to talk to him personally," she said.

Hades laughed.

"Take them to their torture chambers," he ordered. "We'll take the boy."

Maleficent nodded. She ordered more pirates to take the remaining keepers to their chambers.

Finn watched as his friends were dragged away. He then saw Hades and Maleficent standing above them.

"You are coming with us boy," Hades said. "Someone wants to meet you face-to-face."

Finn watched as Maleficent cast a spell on him to prevent him from moving his body. Although, it allowed Maleficent to move his body any way she wanted.

She picked up Finn bridal style and they walked off.

"Don't scream guys," he said to himself. "Please remain strong. Have hope. Don't scream!"

* * *

><p>Jess was taken to a room that had a bed in the middle of it. Once the pirates brought her inside, they strapped her to the bed in an X-like position. She was unable to move.<p>

Jess watched as the pirates walked out and shut the door.

Jess' eyes darted to both sides of the room.

She was frightened beyond belief. The room only had a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, giving off hardly any light.

"What horrors await me here?" Jess timidly asked herself aloud.

"Well I am so glad you asked," said a voice.

Jess looked over towards the shadows. There was a figure standing in the corner.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Jezebel," said the figure. "I have waited days now to do this."

Jess snorted at the name Jezebel.

"My name is Jess!" Jess said. "Not Jezebel!"

"Whatever," said the figure.

"Come on out and face me!" Jess said. "I am not afraid of you."

The voice chuckled as it stepped out of the shadows.

"What makes you think that I want you to be afraid of me?" asked then figure.

Jess eyes widened. The figure turned out to be Prince Hans from _Frozen_.

She watched as Hans walked over and stood at the end of her bed, staring at her half-naked body.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked. "Stop looking at me!"

Hans laughed.

"You can't stop me or tell me what to do," Hans said. He then drew his sword.

Jess stared at the blade as he ran it up he stomach until he touched her bra with the blade.

"Now to start the screaming," Hans said. He used his sword to rip open her bra, exposing her breasts.

Jess screamed at the sight.

"NO! Jess yelled. "Get away from me you pervert!"

"Pervert?" Hans asked in a sarcastic voice. "No I'm just having fun, watching you scream."

He stared evilly at her exposed breasts. He then did the same with her, underwear, ripping them in half and exposing her completely.

Jess began to cry as the evil prince stared at her naked body.

Jess looked up and almost fainted. She saw Hans taking off his belt on his pants.

"No! No!" Jess cried. "You're not going to..."

"Oh yes I am," Hans said in a satisfied tone. "I have waited four days for this."

He then stared wickedly at Jess as he began to prepare himself.

"It's time to really make you scream," he said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jess screamed.

She screamed repeatedly, her voice echoing throughout the place as Hans did something to her that was going to scar her for life.

* * *

><p>Maybeck groaned as a bunch of pirates hooked him up to a wheel. Maybeck had seen this wheel before. It was used for knife throwing.<p>

He watched as a pirate put a leather mask on his face. A pirate also put some kind of leather underwear on him.

"What is this?" Maybeck asked. "Some kind of gimp torture game?"

"No," said a pirate. "It'll help you not get shot in the face or manland."

Maybeck shivered.

"S…shot?"

"Yes!" said a voice from the other side of the room. "That's perfect!"

Maybeck looked up. He could see on the other side Latham Cole from _The Lone Ranger_, Charles Muntz from _Up_, and Percival C. McLeach from _The Rescuers, Down Under_.

"Thank you boys," said McLeach.

The pirates bowed and walked away.

The three Overtakers grinned at Maybeck.

"Alright so what are the scores again?" Muntz asked.

"Hands and feet are 20 points," Cole said. "Arms and legs are 30 points. Stomach is 50 points. Heart is one hundred points."

"Perfect," said McLeach. "Start spinning him!"

Suddenly Maybeck began to spin in circles. And not only that, the wheel was rocking back and forth. He felt like he was going to puke.

He could see McLeach and Muntz loading their sniper rifles. Cole was loading a revolver.

"I'll go first," McLeach said.

He pointed his rifle at Maybeck.

Suddenly, he felt a bullet hit him in his left arm. He howled in pain.

"30 points!" McLeach yelled. "Let's see you top that."

"Oh I will," Cole said.

Maybeck watched him point his revolver. The bullet landed in his stomach. He cried out louder.

"My turn!" said Muntz.

He fired his gun. It hit Maybeck in the head. The mask was bulletproof so it bounced off.

"Sorry," said Cole. "Better luck next time."

Muntz groaned.

Maybeck cried out from the previous bullets.

He heard the three Overtakers laugh as they fired bullets at him. He screamed so loud that it too echoed throughout the place.

* * *

><p>Willa's heart was beating so fast. It felt like a jackhammer was pounding against her chest.<p>

She sat with her arms and legs strapped to a chair in a room while a bunch of toon weasels were busy putting pads connected to wire all over her body. On her legs, arms, stomach, and forehead. She knew what they were for.

"Done!" said one of the weasels as they attached the last pad.

"Thank you boys," said a voice.

Willa looked up at a man standing above her. She recognized him as Judge Doom from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

Willa stared at the judge. The weasels around him laughed menacingly.

Judge Doom lifted Willa's chin with his walking stick.

"What's the funniest thing in the world?" he asked.

"What?" Willa asked.

"You heard me," Judge Doom said. "What is the most funniest thing in the world?"

"Why do you care about what's funny?" Willa asked. "You hate laughter, and laughter is what kills your rodents."

"Well that's not entirely true," Judge Doom said. "Come on. Take a guess."

Willa thought for a moment, knowing she had no choice.

"Pranks?" Willa asked.

Judge Doom shook his head.

"Not to me," he said. He then began to turn on the machine the wires were hooked up to.

"The funniest thing in the world to me…" Doom said as he turned the machine up to 10. "Is screaming."

He pressed a button and immediately tons of jolts of electricity flowed through Willa. It electrocuted her. She screamed out in pain as it shocked her.

Doom and the weasels laughed. She never heard Judge Doom laugh, but she had heard Christopher Lloyd laugh.

Doom turned of the machine and let Willa rest for a second.

"Now that was hilarious," Judge Doom said.

"Fuck you, you gargoyle," Willa panted.

Doom frowned.

"Naughty girl," he said. "We mustn't use such language towards adults."

Doom turned the machine up to 100 and turned it on. 1,000 volts of electricity flowed through Willa. It shocked her horribly. She screamed out in pain. Her echo could be heard everywhere, from all around the room, to the entire place.

* * *

><p>Philby was being strapped to the ground of a cell. He struggled to break free of his captors, but it was no use. The pirates were too strong.<p>

"There!" one of them said. "That should hold em!"

"Come on laddy!" another pirate said. "Let the little critters have there fun."

The pirates walked out and left Philby strapped on the cold floor. His head darted from side to side. He had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, Philby heard a bunch of small footsteps moving across the ground.

He looked up and his eyes popped open. A swarm of humongous rats was charging right at him.

"NO!" Philby yelled in fear. "NOOOOO!"

Philby was deathly afraid of rats. He hated them so much.

They then began to crawl all over his body. He screamed as their tiny feet crawled over his bare skin.

"That's right!" said a voice. "Make him scream! Make him cry! I want to see that fear in his eyes."

Philby looked up and saw a rat wearing a suit standing on his stomach. It was Professor Ratigan from _The Great Mouse Detective_.

Ratigan walked up to his face. He lifted his chin with his cane, making him look at him.

"Are you scared?" he asked. "You should be! After all rats are your biggest fear."

"Go blow yourself you stupid rat!" Philby managed to say.

Ratigan glared at Philby. He then remembered that Ratigan hates being called a rat.

"SHOW HIM NO MERCY!" Ratigan yelled.

The rats squeaked loudly and proceeded to bite Philby everywhere. He cried out in pain.

"Listen to him!" Ratigan yelled. "Listen to those screams. It's so soothing!"

Philby continued to yell as the rats bit him all over the place, making his scream echo everywhere.

* * *

><p>Charlene was being tied to a pole by bunch of pirates.<p>

"What is this?" she yelled annoyed. "What are you doing."

"Shut your trap!" said one of the pirates as they began to place hay around her feet.

Charlene realized what they were doing now.

"You're going to burn me alive!?" she yelled.

"Not us," said a pirate. "Your torturer does. And no he won't let you burn, he just wants to hear you scream."

"That's right!" said a French voice.

Charlene saw the door opened a frog stood in the doorway. She thought at first that it was Kermit the frog, but then she saw a mole on his lip. It was Constantine from _Muppets: Most Wanted_.

"It's not easy being mean!" he said.

The pirates laughed.

"Well you definitely are mean!" Charlene yelled. "Treating me like I am a witch!"

"To me calling someone a witch can mean also insulting a girl," Constantine said. "It's like calling them a villain, or a brat, or…"

"A bitch?" a pirate asked.

Everyone except Charlene laughed.

"Well anyway," Constantine said. "Let's get this started."

A pirate handed Constantine a torch and he lit the hay on fire.

Charlene began to scream as the fire began to burn her feet and ankles. The Overtakers laughed loudly.

"I love being mean!" Constantine yelled. Their laughs and Charlene's screams echoed throughout the place.

* * *

><p>Amanda was being held up by her arms, which were chained to the ceiling. She couldn't use her powers to free herself. She just hovered there, waiting for whatever torture method was going to be used against her.<p>

Suddenly she heard a loud scream. It was Jess' voice.

"Oh no!" she said. "What are those bastards doing to her!?"

She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Relax," said a voice as the door opened. "They're not going to be the only one's screaming. You will too."

Amanda looked forward. Mother Gothel from _Tangled_ was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want!?" Amanda spat.

Mother Gothel chuckled.

"I want the same as everyone," she said. "To make you pay. To make you scream. To see you bleed."

She stepped into the light. She was holding a case under her arm. She placed it on a table and opened it up.

"You know something?" she asked. "You have a lot of beauty."

Amanda stared at her as she rummaged through the case.

"You are indeed quite young and beautiful," she said. "And that angers me."

She turned around. She was holding a three-inch long knife.

"There can be only one person who shall be young and beautiful, and that's me," she said.

"So what are you going to do?" Amanda said. Her eyes widened at the knife. "You can't take away me being young."

"But I can take away your beauty," Mother Gothel said with a smile.

She walked up to Amanda. She stared into her eyes, filled with fear. She then smiled and took the knife, making a long slice on her stomach. Amanda cried out as the blade ripped through her flesh.

"That's a start!" Mother Gothel said happily.

She took the knife and more cuts of her stomach. She cut her diagonally, horizontally, and vertically. Amanda screamed in pain.

Mother Gothel then moved onto her arms and legs, cutting her in a pattern, giving her cuts all over them. She cried out, tears rolling down her eyes.

Mother Gothel smiled.

"Now for that face," she said.

She reached into her case and pulled out an exacto knife. She held it toward Amanda's face.

Amanda screamed out in terror and pain, her voice echoing like everyone else's as Gothel scarred her face.

Everyone could hear each other's screams as the Overtakers tortured them in their separate hells.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! The darkest chapter that i have probably written so far. Each of the keepers, except Finn, were tortured horribly. Please PM me or put in the review which torture you thought was the darkest or most painful. Coming up next, Finn has a chat with someone special, to the overtakers. Who could it be? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	15. A Chat with the Beast

Finn lay helpless in Maleficent's arms. The evil fairy carried him through the dark hallways.

He couldn't move. He was scared to death. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. Where were the Overtakers taking him?

"Why again does he want to talk to him?" Maleficent asked Hades as they walked down a stairway.

"He apparently wants to get to know him a little before he dies," Hades said.

"Seriously?" Maleficent said.

"He told me that he wanted to know more about the leader of the brats who are trying to stop the Overtakers," Hades said. "I can't say no to him."

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Whom are you talking about?" Finn asked weakly. He could still talk.

"Like we'd ever tell you anything." Maleficent said. "Besides, you should know who we are talking about."

Finn had no idea who they were talking about. He didn't know if they could have been talking about Chernabog, or some other Overtaker, that could possibly be more powerful and more evil than him.

Soon the three reached the bottom of the steps. They walked up to a strange looking door.

Hades opened the door and it revealed a hallway that lead up to a big door. They walked up to the door.

"Is this truly it?" Maleficent asked. "Is this the door that leads to his realm?"

"It's one of the many doors all around Disney World," Hades said.

Hades chuckled.

"Why haven't you told us about this yet?" she asked.

"I did tell someone," Hades said. "That witch doctor is in there right now, controlling him and preparing him."

Maleficent smiled.

"She has become very resourceful," Maleficent said.

Finn's mind was scrambled. Now they were talking about someone else.

"That Walt Disney thought he could hide these up in his parks," Hades laughed. "But what he doesn't know is that I always get and find what I want! I never give up!"

Finn stared at the door. It looked like it had some sort of puzzle on it.

Hades then walked up to the door and began to spin symbols on the door. When he was done, they began to glow and so did the door. It suddenly opened up, revealing a portal.

"Ladies first," Hades said bowing towards Maleficent.

Maleficent smiled and walked through the portal still holding Finn. Hades followed.

* * *

><p>When they walked out of the portal, they took a good look around.<p>

Finn looked up. The whole place was like a giant cave, in a volcano. They place was filled with lava.

"Welcome to one of the many realms in the Underworld," Hades said to Finn. "This realm belongs to someone very special, to me."

"And all the Overtakers," Maleficent said.

Finn gulped. He started to realize whom they were talking about after all.

The three walked up a pathway until they reached a huge lava pit, with a throne chair in the middle.

Finn looked up and saw someone standing there waiting for them. It was an African American woman wearing black lipstick and had her hair tied in dreadlocks. She wore a lot of different jewelry made of bones and rocks and shells. She was also bare foot. Finn realized it was Tia Dalma, the voodoo witch doctor from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and one of the major Overtakers.

"Tia Dalma dear!" Hades said walking up to her. He pecked both of her cheeks to show respect.

"Lord Hades," Tia Dalma said. "How wonderful to see you again."

She then noticed Finn in Maleficent's arms.

"Why hello Lawrence!" Tia Dalma said walking up to him.

She saw all of his injuries and wounds given to him by the Overtakers.

"You've seen better days," she said as she poked one of Finn's scars. He cried out in pain.

"Hey let him save his screaming for tonight," Maleficent said.

Tia Dalma chuckled.

"Very well," she said.

Hades clapped his hands together.

"So my dear," he said. "How is he doing?"

Tia Dalma's smile faded away as she frowned.

"He is troublesome," she said. "Childish, demanding, deathly. Death is his answer to everything."

"But yet you have been able to keep him in control, and still remain alive," Hades said.

"Indeed," Tia Dalma said.

"Well know I need you to help us summon him," Hades said. "He has requested an audience with the kid."

Tia Dalma gulped at first. Her fear faded away when Maleficent glared at her.

"Very well," Tia Dalma said.

She disappeared behind a bunch of rocks. She came back with a chair.

"Put the boy here," Tia Dalma said pointing at the chair.

Still unable to move, Finn watched as Maleficent put him in the chair and strapped his legs and arms to it. Finn groaned as the chair touched his horrible injuries.

"There," Maleficent said. "That should hold you. Now I can take that spell off of you."

Maleficent snapped her fingers. Finn could move his head again, but not his arms because they were strapped and definitely not his legs because they were broken.

Finn looked up at Hades. He was standing at the edge of the lava pool.

"HEY BIG BRO!" Hades yelled. "I BROUGHT THE KID AS REQUESTED!"

Tia Dalma lifted her hands.

"Arise now demon!" she said. "Come and stand before us! Come forth Lord Chernabog!"

* * *

><p>The ground began to shake. Finn's heart was beating fast.<p>

Suddenly, something emerged out of the lava and stood in front of everyone. Finn watched as lava dripped off of the monster. It had black skin, with huge black, bat wings. It had a bat's head, but yellow eyes and teeth. It also had hooves on its feet. It was the very leader himself. The beast, the devil, the ultimate evil of all Disney, and the brother of Hades. It was Chernabog, leader of the Overtakers and the demon from _Fantasia_.

Finn was instantly filled up with fear. Even if he weren't trapped in the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, he wouldn't have been able to go clear at all.

Chernabog stared at Finn. He smiled, and then bellowed loudly. His roar echoed throughout the Underworld. Finn almost screamed in fear, but he was able to hold himself back, barely.

"He said hello worthless human," Hades said.

Finn opened his eyes.

"That was him talking?" Finn gasped.

"Yes," Hades said. "Only I can understand what he is saying, because we are brothers. When he talks to humans, his words are just roars."

Maleficent and Tia Dalma then stepped up.

"But we have something that can fix that for this one time," Maleficent said.

"Ready?" Tia Dalma asked.

Maleficent nodded.

The two dark sorceresses lifted their hands towards Chernabog. They began to speak words in a language unknown to Finn. He realized they were casting a spell.

Once they spoke the final words, a bunch of magic energy shot out of their hands. They combined with each other before they hit Chernabog.

Chernabog glowed for a few seconds, and then the magic was absorbed into him.

Everyone stared at the beast.

"Say something," Hades said to Finn.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"Say something to him!" Hades said.

Finn stared at him in disgust.

"Oh hell no!" Finn said. "I ain't saying one word to that beast!"

Hades grew very angry. His blue flaming hair turned burning red.

"YOU WILL TALK TO HIM OR I WILL KILL EVERYONE ELSE THAT YOU LOVE!" Hades yelled. "Forget your friends! You and all of them are already going to die, and your two saviors are dead as well!"

Hades smiled wickedly.

"So all that's left that you love is Wayne, and your family," he smirked.

Finn stared at Hades wide-eyed. He could not let Hades lay a hand on his family.

He sighed and sat up in his chair. He groaned again as his massacred back rubbed against the wooden chair. He was afraid of getting a splinter.

* * *

><p>Finn stared, filled with fear, at Chernabog. The beast stared back at him. He couldn't tell if he was happy, sad, angry, annoyed, or anything. The only thing he could tell was that he was hungry because as he stared at Finn, he was licking his lips slightly.<p>

"H…hello?" Finn said to Chernabog timidly.

Chernabog continued to stare at him.

"You need to say something to him that he would reply to," Hades said annoyed.

Finn snorted. He stared at Chernabog again.

"So…you are really the leader of the Overtakers?" Finn asked, still frightened.

"_Yes I am,"_ Chernabog said. _"The powerful, invincible, and terrifying leader!"_

Finn was shocked. He could hear him perfectly. He could speak English.

"It worked!" Hades said to Maleficent and Tia Dalma.

The two sorceresses smiled.

Hades then stared at Finn.

"Well go on," he said.

"Come again?" Finn said.

Hades frowned and smacked himself in the face.

"I brought you here because Chernabog wanted to talk to you, before he kills you," Hades said annoyed. "So you better have a conversation with him, or I will do what I just threatened to do."

Finn gulped. He knew he had no choice. He had to talk to the beast.

"Oh fuck me," Finn said to himself.

The Overtakers laughed at his face that showed hopelessness.

Finn sighed.

"Let's get this over with," he said in his mind.

Finn looked back at Chernabog. The beast smiled as he sat up on his throne.

Finn groaned for the third time as the pain of his wounds kept stinging him. It felt like a bunch of needles were constantly stabbing him.

"_So tell me Lawrence," _Chernabog said. _"How have you been enjoying my brother's fun little sessions?"_

"Fun?" Finn spat.

"_Well, at least our definition of fun,"_ Chernabog said.

Finn sighed.

"Well I can say that your brother is, creative," Finn said.

Finn wished that his throat was still hoarse. That way he wouldn't have been able to talk to the beast.

Chernabog chuckled. Even though it was soft, the whole place shook slightly.

"Oh yeah!" Finn said. "There is something that I wish to ask."

Chernabog looked at him.

"_What?"_ he asked.

"How is it possible that you and Hades are brothers?" Finn asked. "You're a Slavic god, and Hades is a Greek god. How can you two be brothers?"

Chernabog smirked.

"_Not even I know the answer to that question,"_ he replied. _"I believe that the only person that could answer that would have been our father, or creator."_

Finn knew whom he was talking about.

"Walt Disney," he said.

"_Correct," _Chernabog said.

Finn thought of what to say next.

"Tell me something," Finn said. "Why are you doing all of this? Why do you want to take over the parks? Why do you choose to actually be villains?"

Chernabog laughed, the place shaking harder.

"_Whoever said that I was a villain?"_ Chernabog asked.

"But…" Finn said.

"_Haven't you seen Fantasia?" _Chernabog asked.

Finn shook his head.

"_I have been called the devil in that movie," _Chernabog said. _"I may be pure evil, but that does not mean I am a villain. I just do whatever the devil does. In fact, I have even been called a protagonist villain."_

Finn rolled his eyes.

"No matter what you say, you are still nothing but a villain!" he shouted. "You kill innocent people! You unleash demons all over this park. And above all, you and all the other villains are motivated to take over this park just because of the man who created it and you. You are all just pissed off at him because he created you to lose!"

Chernabog started to get angry.

"_Whoever said that I wanted to take it over?"_ he said.

"Uh…" Finn stammered.

"_Maybe it's because I don't want to take it over," _he said.

"Then what do you want?" Finn asked.

"_I WANT TO DESTROY THIS PARK!" _Chernabog yelled. His voice made the whole place shake. Lava started erupting from the pit surrounding him.

"_I created the Overtakers so we could destroy this land of magic and happiness!" _Chernabog yelled.

"Well actually I thought of the idea of bringing together a legion of Disney villains and calling them the Overtakers," Hades said.

Chernabog stared at Hades.

"_You also were the one who made me the leader,"_ he said. _"I brought the Overtakers together, so we could all have our revenge. We will destroy this park! And then when this world no longer has it's land of magic to defend it, we shall take it over!"_

Chernabog then stared at Finn. He stepped down from his throne.

"_But unfortunately, the only thing standing in my way, is you and all your friends," _he said. He then lifted Finn's chin up with his giant claw on his giant finger.

"Hey Chern!" Hades said. "I think we have done enough talking. Let's move onto the other reason why we brought him here."

Chernabog nodded.

"_Indeed!" _he said. He walked over back to his throne.

Maleficent then snapped her fingers and Chernabog glowed for a few seconds. When the light disappeared, he roared loudly.

"What did you do?" Finn asked.

"I released him from the spell that made him able to talk to others," Maleficent said. "That was only for this time, so he could talk to you."

Finn turned towards Hades.

"What did you mean by the other reason?" he asked timidly.

Hades smiled. Chernabog then began to raise his arms into the air.

"It's our leader's turn, to do some torturing," Hades said.

* * *

><p>Finn darted towards Chernabog as ghosts, wraiths, and all kinds of spirits began to rise out of the lava.<p>

Chernabog pointed towards Finn and the spirits surrounded him. They then began to attack him, scratching him, sucking out bits of his soul, or flying right through him and attacking him from inside.

Finn cried out in pain. He thought his torture was over. He screamed as the demons attacked him.

Hades, Maleficent, and Tia Dalma laughed at his screams. Chernabog bellowed loudly.

"Oh this is just too great!" Maleficent laughed.

"What could possibly ruin this moment?" Hades laughed.

"Lord Hades! Lord Hades!" two voices yelled.

The three Overtakers stopped laughing and turned around. Pain and Panic came running from where the portal was and stood in front of everyone.

"Cease brother!" Hades yelled. Chernabog stopped controlling the spirits, letting them float in midair.

"What do you meatheads want?" Hades grunted. "Can't you see I am enjoying myself here?"

"Well…uh…we've got a problem," Panic stammered.

"Problem?" Maleficent asked.

"Yeah!" Pain said. "We were in the gift shop, when we heard a knock on the door."

"And?" Hades asked annoyed.

"When we…uh…went to see who was…th…there," Panic said. "It…it….was…."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Hades yelled. His flaming hair turned burning red.

"It was Randall and King Stefan, frozen solid!" Pain yelled.

Hades froze.

"What!?" Hades yelled.

"They failed!?" Maleficent yelled.

"What's going on?" Finn asked overhearing the conversation.

"Your friends defeated the Overtakers that we sent to kill them," Pain and Panic yelled.

"WHAT!?" Finn yelled. "They're alive!?"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Hades yelled. "YOU HAD TO TELL HIM THAT!?"

He shot a burst of flames at Pain and Panic. It burnt them to crisps. They were still alive though.

"Ouch," Pain said.

Hades grunted and walked towards Chernabog.

"Brother there is going to have to be change of plans," he said. "We are going to have to start the ceremony earlier."

All Finn could hear from Chernabog was a loud roar.

"Why?" Hades asked. "Because the kids that Wayne have assigned to find the keepers are still alive, and without a doubt, coming tonight to save them! So we have to start it sooner!"

Maleficent and Tia Dalma stepped up.

"I'll take this wench back to the cell," she said grabbing Finn and lifting him up with a spell. "I'll also tell the others to bring the other keepers back too. I need to prepare them for the ceremony."

"Very well!" Hades said. "Get them washed! Get them dressed!" Make sure they're ready, because those kids are bound to be here soon. Probably in about an hour!"

"I will take care of getting him up there," Tia Dalma said pointing to Chernabog.

"Good! Good!" Hades said. He then stared at Pain and Panic.

"You two are coming with me to get the theater set up for the ceremony!" Hades said. "We are going to need to remove the flooring! Fill it up with lava! Get it ready to actually make it look like a sacrificial alter!"

"Oh! Oh! Can we make it look like King Kong?" Pain asked.

Hades glared at him.

"Never mind!" Pain said.

Hades stared at the Overtakers.

"GO!" he yelled.

Maleficent nodded and ran off with Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn found himself in the cell again. He wasn't chained to anything, but he couldn't move his legs. They were still broken.<p>

A few minutes later, the door opened. Amanda was thrown in. She lied on the floor crying.

"Amanda!?" Finn cried out. He saw cuts all over he legs and arms.

He slid over to her. She still the gloves on her hands to prevent her powers form being used.

"Finn…" Amanda cried. "Don't look at me!"

"Amanda?" Finn asked.

"I'm ugly!" Amanda cried. "Mother Gothel took away my beauty!"

"What?" Finn said. He lifted her chin and shrieked. Her face had two long cuts running down both sides. It started from above each eyebrow and went down both eyes and cheeks. They were horrible.

"Oh my god!" Finn said.

Amanda looked at him and hugged him tightly. She continued to cry.

Finn looked all over her. She was covered in scars and bleeding cuts. He clutched his fists.

"Those bastards won't get away with this!" he exclaimed. He looked into Amanda's face. "I promise you."

Amanda stared at him and then kissed his lips. She practically pressed her face against him so hard. Finn didn't care.

The door suddenly opened again. Maybeck and Philby were thrown in.

Finn and Amanda stared at them wide-eyed. They saw bullets all over Maybeck's stomach, arms, legs, and one in his chest. Philby was covered in bite marks everywhere.

"My god," Finn exclaimed. "Who did this to you?" He gritted his teeth.

"Ask Ratigan," Philby said weakly.

"And Latham Cole," Maybeck said weakly.

Amanda put her hand on Philby's head.

"You poor things," she cried.

Once again the door opened. Charlene and Willa were thrown in.

Philby and Maybeck looked at their girlfriends and shrieked. Charlene's feet and part of her legs were burnt horribly. Willa's hair was sticking up and there were some traces of ash and smoke on her skin.

"What happened to you guys?" Maybeck asked as he crawled over to Charlene and held her hand. Philby did the same with Willa.

"What…do…you…think?" Willa stammered.

"They tortured us," Charlene said.

Maybeck gagged at her burnt flesh. He kissed Charlene's lips.

"Those bastards," Philby growled. "I'll kill them for this!"

The door then opened up one more time. Jess was thrown inside.

Everyone shrieked at the sight of Jess. She was completely naked, curled up into a ball, and crying through stammering sobs.

Amanda managed to dart over to her sister. Finn did the same. Everyone slowly followed.

"Oh my god," Amanda said as she stared at her naked sister. "What did they do to you?"

"You're not covered in more blood or scars," Maybeck said. "So what did they do to you."

"S-s-some-t-th-thing that will sc-scar me for li-fe," Jess stammered while crying. She crossed her legs tightly.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"H-Hans," Jess stammered. "P-prin-prince H-Hans. He to-tore off my clothes. He-he-he for-forced himself on me. He-he-he…"

Jess couldn't finish. She continued to cry again. But it was enough for the keepers, for they knew what happened.

"Hans raped you!?" Philby yelled.

"That bastard raped my little sister!" Amanda yelled. She was beyond angry.

Finn clutched his fists. He was probably angrier than Hades ever was.

"Those motherfuckers can scar us, make us bleed, make us scream, or even kill us," he growled. "But doing something like this!? That is going too far!" TOO FAR!"

"I will kill every single one of them," Maybeck said. "Starting with Hans!"

Amanda made her naked sister sit up. She covered her breasts and continued to keep her legs crossed. Amanda then pulled her into the biggest and tightest hug she had probably ever given her.

"I won't let them get away with this," Amanda whispered.

"It's hopeless guys!" Willa said.

Everyone turned towards Willa who had finally recovered from electrocution.

"Dillard and Mattie are dead! There's no one left to save us! I am sorry, but we are going to die!" Willa yelled. She began to cry.

Philby crawled over and hugged her.

"We don't even have any strength to walk or run," she said.

Finn actually managed to smile.

"Willa," Finn said. "Remember what you said a while back about holding onto hope?"

"Yeah?" Willa said.

"Well I have held onto hope, and it is coming!" he said.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"While I was having a chat and torture session with Chernabog," Finn said. "A couple of idiots told Hades that the Overtakers that were sent to kill Dillard and Mattie were found frozen solid at the doorstep to this place."

"Which means?" Philby asked.

"It means that they were defeated!" Finn exclaimed. "Dillard and Mattie are still alive!"

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"And that means they are coming tonight, to save us!" Finn said.

Everyone cheered. It was the first time they were extremely happy in days.

* * *

><p>"SILENCE!" yelled a voice.<p>

Everyone turned around and saw Maleficent in the doorway. She was being followed by a bunch of broomsticks from _Fantasia_. Each of them was holding either tribal clothing, buckets of water, hoses, or sponges.

"We need to get you guys ready," Maleficent said. The broomsticks marched in. "Start the bath!"

The broomsticks proceeded to rip the keepers' tore and tattered undergarments off. They all stood next to each other naked. The broomsticks proceeded to spray water at them from the hoses or dump water on them from buckets.

The keepers didn't care. They didn't care that they were being bathed by force, next to each other. They didn't care that they were being so rough that they actually were hurting them.

The hope flowing inside of them blocked out every horrid thing in the world. All they could think about was that help was coming. This would be over soon. They would soon be free.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was another dark, and maybe interesting chapter. Finn talked with Chernabog, Finn got tortured by Chernabog, Finn also found out that Dillard and Mattie were still alive. (we already knew that they were still alive, but we didn't) Anyway, sorry i haven't updated like i usually do everyday. Your friend Hades here has been very busy. I have swimming practice that Ursula (my mom) made me join, even though i hate water. I also have karate that Gaston (my dad) made me join, even though i am more of a fan of magic then melee. Anyway this was one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, because the next chapter Dillard and Mattie are going to (hopefully) save the keepers. Stay tuned for the big battle.<strong>

**See you next update**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	16. The Sacrificial Ceremony

Dillard woke up in Wayne's apartment this time in the living room. After learning that the Overtakers knew that Dillard and Mattie were coming, Wayne and the characters had to take precautions and move their DHI's to a safe place for them to cross over.

Dillard opened his eyes and saw Mattie sitting next to him. This time, she was not wearing a nightgown. She was not wearing pajamas. She wore a pair of sweatpants, along with a hoodie. She looked ready for battle. Dillard wore a pair of jeans and a tank top. They both were ready for a fight.

"This is it," Mattie said.

"We are going to save the keepers!" Dillard said.

They looked forward and saw Wayne standing in front of them.

"Hello children," he said.

Dillard and Mattie stood up.

"We are ready Wayne," Dillard said.

"Let's go save the keepers!" Mattie exclaimed.

As they were talking, Dillard saw a bunch of characters walk into the living room. There was the Fairy Godmother from _Cinderella_, Tinker Bell from _Peter Pan_, Flora Fauna, and Merryweather from _Sleeping Beauty_, Rapunzel from _Tangled_, Grand Pabbie from _Frozen_, and Baymax from _Big Hero 6_.

"What are they doing here?" Dillard asked.

"They're here for when you hopefully come back with the keepers," Wayne said.

"What?" asked Mattie.

"You do remember that the Overtakers have tortured them for days now," Wayne said. "They cannot wake up, covered in scars and everything. These characters are here for immediate medical treatment."

Dillard and Mattie stared at them. They all nodded.

"Okay then!" Dillard said. "Where are the other characters?"

"Look outside," Wayne said.

Dillard and Mattie opened the door and almost fainted.

Hundreds of characters stood in front of them, filling up Main Street.

"When it got dark and the park closed," Wayne said. "All the characters were able to come out. The one's I showed you today were just a few of them."

Dillard and Mattie were amazed at all the characters. They all bowed towards them.

"I wish you good luck children," Wayne said.

"You're not coming?" Mattie asked.

"I must remain here in case any Overtakers try to attack your human body," Wayne said.

"Okay then," Dillard said. "Don't worry Wayne. We will bring them back."

Wayne smiled and shut the door as they walked outside.

Dillard and Mattie stared at the characters. Hercules and Prince Philip, who was leading the characters, stepped forward. They handed them both swords.

"You are going to need to defend yourselves," Hercules said.

Mattie stared at her sword.

"May I have a bow and arrows?" she asked. "I am more of a fan of archery."

Prince Philip smiled. He turned towards the crowd.

"MULAN!" he yelled. The Chinese warrior princess stepped out of the crowd. She looked at Mattie and handed her a bow and quiver full of arrows.

Mattie took it and put it over her head. She then attached the sword to her.

"Thank you," Mattie said.

Dillard put his hand on Mattie's shoulder.

"Are you well equipped?" he asked.

"Yep," Mattie said.

He turned toward the characters.

"Are we all ready?" he yelled.

The characters cheered.

"Then onward!" he yelled. "To PhilharMagic!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later everyone arrived at PhilharMagic.<p>

Dillard, Mattie, Hercules, and Philip hid near the bushes. They saw at the entrance to the place Pete and the Big Bad Wolf. They were obviously guarding the place.

"This is so not fair!" the Big Bad Wolf complained.

"Oh shut up!" Pete yelled. "You think I am not enjoying this? I too would rather be watching those brats get eaten!"

"But no!" Big Bad Wolf complained. "They told us that we need to guard this place! Their afraid that those brats will come and stop them!"

"For fucks sake! They are after all just two kids!" Pete yelled.

Dillard and Mattie listened to the Overtakers arguing.

"Shall we take them?" Dillard asked.

Mattie smiled.

"ATTACK!" Dillard yelled.

All at once the characters jumped out. They surprised Pete and the Big Bad Wolf. They found themselves surrounded by everyone. They shrieked in fear.

"NO PLEASE!" Pete yelled. He and the Big Bad Wolf quickly got on their knees.

"We surrender!" the Big Bad Wolf yelled. "Please don't hurt us! You can go inside!"

Dillard stared at the Overtakers. He knew they weren't worth killing.

"Do what you want with them," he said to the characters. "Everyone else, gather around each entrance. Wait for our signal to attack."

The characters nodded. A few of them took Pete and the Big Bad Wolf, most likely to the jail in Kilimanjaro Safaris, that the characters used to hold Maleficent and Chernabog once.

Dillard and Mattie snuck in through the entrance with a bunch of characters following them.

They noticed a door near the entrance into the theater. It read, "Cast Members and Maintenance only."

"I think that door leads to where the animatronic of Donald crashes into," Mattie said.

"That might make a good look out," Dillard said.

Mattie nodded. They told the characters that followed them to stand near the door and wait for their signal. They then went through the door.

* * *

><p>They walked through pitch-blackness until they found a ladder. They climbed up it and saw the animatronic of Donald down below. They knew that this was where he crashes in the end of the show.<p>

They slightly opened up the curtain and peered inside. They had to cover their mouths to prevent them from screaming when they saw what was inside.

The whole theater was converted into what looked more like the underworld or the Thugee sacrificial alter from _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_.

The place was enchanted obviously, otherwise it wouldn't have been able to hold about millions of Overtaker minions and more than 30 Disney villains. They were all sitting in theater seats.

The stage was still there, but it was enchanted. There was also a big crack in front of the stage that led to a lava pit.

Dillard and Mattie looked closer at the stage, and then they saw them. All the keepers were sitting on their knees near the edge of the pit on the seating side. They were dressed in tribal clothing that looked like the clothing used in _King Kong_. Their hands were being held over their heads by pulleys. They could also see scars and cuts and bruises all over their bodies. It was too horrid to avoid.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a bunch of music started to play. Drums were being beaten, and a bunch of the Overtakers minions started saying things in a foreign language.<p>

Then from behind the curtains of the stage, Hades, Maleficent, and Tia Dalma stepped out. The Overtakers cheered at the sight. They stood in the middle of the front of the stage.

"Brothers! Sisters! Fellow Overtakers!" Hades yelled. "The time has come!"

The Overtakers screamed in happiness.

"On this very night, the so-called saviors of Disney World known as the Kingdom Keepers will die!" Maleficent yelled.

"For too long these children have interfered with each of our master's plans, and have caused pain to so many of our friends," Tia Dalma said.

"But tonight, that all ends! Tonight these brats will die! We shall offer them up, as a sacrifice to the great god of death! To the ultimate evil of all Disney! To our own leader, as well as my own brother!" Hades cheered.

The Overtakers cheered louder.

The three smiled at each other. Tia Dalma walked to the other side of the theater across the lava pit. She walked up to a wheel that was used for pulling things up, mostly likely the keepers.

"Raise them!" Maleficent yelled.

Tia Dalma began to turn the wheel. Instantly the keepers were pulled off the ground and into the air. The Overtakers cheered as the keepers dangled above the lava pit.

"Everyone," Finn said.

The keepers turned towards Finn.

"If Dillard and Mattie don't make it," he started. "I want all of you to know that I love you all so much. You are more than just my friends. You are like family to me."

He turned towards Philby and Maybeck.

"My brothers," he said.

He then turned towards Charlene, Willa, and Jess.

"My sisters," he said.

Everyone had tears in their eyes.

Finn then looked at Amanda who was right next to him.

"And lastly," he said. Tears began to fill his own eyes. "My true love."

Amanda burst into tears.

"I love you Finn," Amanda sobbed.

Suddenly, they felt a jolt. Tia Dalma had stopped turning the wheel. They dangled above the boiling lava below.

Hades looked at the keepers and smiled. He then turned towards the curtains.

"And now we summon thee," Hades said. "We summon the great lord of death. Come forth to us and accept our offering. Come forth, Lord Chernabog!"

The curtains opened up quickly. Instead of a projection screen, there was a huge pointing rock in the middle of the stage.

Dillard and Mattie thought it was a joke at first, until a big piece of the rock broke off, turning into a bat wing.

They watched as Chernabog opened up his other wing and stood up. He bellowed loudly. The keepers shrieked and the Overtakers cheered.

"Oh mighty Lord Chernabog," Maleficent said. "We bring you these children as a gift. May you feast upon their flesh, and leave their bones behind. We shall send them as gifts to their families and all of Disney, to let them know that we have won, and that there is no one else who will stop you from getting the kingdom."

Chernabog stared at Maleficent and smiled, showing all of his yellow teeth. He then stared at the keepers and licked his lips.

He began to reach out towards Finn. The keepers began to beg Chernabog to kill them first, but he wouldn't listen.

* * *

><p>Chernabog was about to grab Finn, when suddenly a flaming arrow shot out of nowhere and stuck into his hand. He roared loudly.<p>

"What the fuck!?" Hades yelled.

"ATTACK!" Dillard yelled.

The Overtakers and keepers turned around to see Dillard and Mattie jump out of their hiding place, being followed by an army of characters who burst through both doors.

"DILLARD!" Finn yelled.

"MATTIE!" Amanda and Jess yelled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hades yelled. "NO! NO! NO!"

Dillard and Mattie smiled at them.

"Get the keepers!" Dillard yelled. "Everyone else get the Overtakers!"

The army cheered and began to clash with the army of Overtakers.

The keepers watched as the characters and Overtakers fought. They saw Dillard and Mattie making their way through the commotion and towards the cliff.

"They came," Philby said happily.

"They made it," Charlene said in the same tone.

Chernabog bellowed loudly. He started to reach for the keepers again when Peter Pan flew in and slashed Chernabog's hand with his dagger. He roared in pain and anger.

Peter Pan turned towards the keepers. Dumbo and Dusty Crophopper came flying in. Peter then cut Maybeck and Philby loose, letting them fall on Dumbo's back. Then he cut Charlene, Willa, and Jess loose and they fell on Dusty's wing.

"Take them back to Wayne!" Peter Pan ordered. "Get them prepped for immediate medical and magical treatment and surgery!"

Dumbo and Dusty nodded and flew out the roof. Peter then cut Amanda loose and held onto her.

He was about to cut Finn loose when suddenly Finn yelled, "Behind you!"

Peter turned around only to get smacked by Chernabog. He was thrown into the wall, letting go of Amanda in the process. Finn screamed as Amanda fell down towards the lava below.

"GET HER!" Finn screeched.

Peter quickly got off the wall and dashed into the pit. He caught Amanda just as she was about to plunge into the lava.

Finn sighed in relief. Then he looked forward and saw Chernabog's hand coming towards him. He grabbed Finn and pulled him off the restraints.

"FINN!" Dillard yelled as he ran to the edge.

Mattie was taking care of Tia Dalma. She fought her and tied her up to the wheel. She grinned happily, until she saw Finn in Chernabog's grasp.

Chernabog stared at Hades and roared loudly. He opened up a trap door beneath him and hopped inside.

"What did he say?" asked Maleficent.

"He said I am going back to my realm to enjoy my only meal in peace," Hades said.

"Let's follow!" Maleficent yelled. "I have to see the death of the leader of the Kingdom Keepers!"

Hades nodded and they walked backstage.

"AFTER THEM!" Dillard yelled. He, Mattie, Hercules, and Prince Philip followed them backstage.

They saw them run down a bunch of stairs. At the bottom they saw them standing in front of a portal.

"Quickly!" Hades said. He and Maleficent walked inside.

"Oh no they don't!" Dillard said. "Come on!"

They all nodded and prepared to go inside.

"It's time to finish this," Mattie said.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Dillard and Mattie were successful in saving the keepers, well at least some of them. Now they have to save Finn who is about to be eaten by Chernabog. Can they defeat him and save Finn? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	17. The Final Battle

Dillard, Mattie, Hercules, and Prince Philip jumped into the portal. They found themselves being pulled into a wall of light.

When they stepped out of the portal, they looked around. The place was like a huge cave full of lava.

The ground was shaking. Stalactites were falling from the ceiling. Lava was erupting everywhere.

"What is this place?" Dillard asked.

"Hercules, is this where I think it is?" Philip asked.

"Yes," Hercules said. "It is one of Hades' many underworlds."

"Then this has to be the beast's underworld," Philip said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mattie asked.

"We can explain it later," Hercules said. "Right now we need to…"

He was interrupted by a load roar, which was followed by a person yelling.

"Chernabog and Hades!" Dillard said.

"Come on!" Philip yelled. "I have business with Maleficent."

"So do I," said Mattie. "After what she did to Jess years ago, I will get revenge for that."

"Then lets go!" Hercules said.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached the end of the trail, where they hid behind rocks as they saw the commotion in front of them.<p>

Chernabog, Hades, and Maleficent where standing at the edge of a lava pit. Chernabog stood in the lava. Finn was still in his grasp. He was screaming and crying. Chernabog tight grasp irritated his wounds.

Chernabog roared loudly at Hades.

"What do you mean go away!?" Hades yelled. "I am not leaving!"

"We are staying to watch the death of the leader of the Kingdom Keepers!" Maleficent yelled.

Chernabog roared again.

"I don't care if you are the leader and that it is an order!" Hades yelled. "Need I remind you who made you leader!?"

Chernabog grunted.

"Look!" Maleficent said. "Just eat the fucking kid and we will leave!"

Dillard snorted. He jumped out of his hiding place.

"Or you can release Finn and you won't have to die!" he yelled.

Everyone turned towards Dillard.

"Dillard!" Finn said.

"Don't worry Finn!" he said as the others came out of their hiding place. "I will save you."

"We all will!" Mattie said.

The Overtakers laughed. The place shook at Chernabog's laugh.

"You must be joking!" Hades laughed. "Do you actually think that you can defeat us? You're not even a real keeper!"

"Hades!" Hercules yelled. "Release the boy now!"

"Or else what? Jerkcules?" Hades said.

"Or we'll kill all of you!" Mattie yelled.

That really made everyone laugh. Chernabog's laugh was powerful that so many stalactites fell everywhere.

"You are all fools!" Maleficent said. "You think you can actually stop our destiny? Our only chance to ever get revenge at the person who created us to lose? Don't you understand? All we want is to win!"

"But that's the thing!" Mattie said. "You are all villains! VILLAINS DON'T FUCKING WIN!"

Chernabog roared loudly.

"He said that you are all going to die next!" Hades said.

"NO…WE…WON'T!" Dillard yelled. "Mattie shoot!"

Mattie shot an arrow at Chernabog. It hit him in the stomach.

Chernabog roared loudly. He waved Finn around in the air. Dillard ran towards him.

"Stay away from my brother's meal!" Hades yelled. He prepared to throw a fireball at Dillard.

Suddenly Hercules tackled Hades. He pinned him down.

"GET…THE FUCK…OFF ME!" Hades yelled.

Hercules wouldn't get off.

Dillard continued to run towards the beast as continued to swing Finn and thrash around in pain.

Maleficent then blocked his way.

"You'll have…to get past…ME FIRST!" Maleficent yelled as she began to burst into green fire.

Dillard saw Maleficent transform into a huge black dragon. He screamed at the sight of her.

Maleficent prepared to roast Dillard when Mattie shot an arrow at her neck. She roared as she and Philip ran up to fight her.

"GET FINN!" Mattie yelled.

Dillard gripped his sword and nodded. He kissed Mattie's lips before he ran up to Chernabog.

He stared at the beast.

Finn was looking at him in shock.

"Did you just kiss Mattie?" Finn asked.

"Long story!" Dillard yelled. "I will tell you later, if we make it out of here."

Dillard prepared to jump. He ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped, holding onto to Chernabog's hand.

He roared trying to shake him off. Dillard let himself hold on, and then released his grip and let himself get flung towards Finn. He stabbed Chernabog's hand as he reached it.

Chernabog roared so loud. He let go of Finn, and he fell towards the lava.

"FINN!" Dillard yelled. Luckily Finn fell onto a little rock that was floating out of the lava.

Finn groaned. His wounds were hurting him terribly now. He looked up and his eyes popped open. Chernabog was holding Dillard above him, with his mouth open. He was going to eat him.

"NO!" Finn yelled. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his friend who had risked everything to finally make it here get eaten.

* * *

><p>Finn suddenly felt an extremely cold breeze. He opened his eyes. The whole cave was covered in ice. Chernabog was frozen. Maleficent was frozen. Hades was frozen. The lava was frozen.<p>

Finn looked up. Peter Pan was flying above him and Elsa was standing at he edge.

"Quickly!" Elsa said. "There is no way this ice will hold for long!"

Peter Pan quickly brought Dillard down. Then he grabbed Finn and put him Dillard's arms. He groaned as his wounds touched his skin.

"COME ON NOW!" Mattie yelled. Everyone could see the ice starting to break and melt.

The characters and keepers made a run for the portal. They just ran through it as everything thawed out.

Finn made everyone stop as they got out of the portal.

"They'll come back…" Finn groaned. "I don't want them to."

"Finn…" Dillard sighed.

"Destroy it!" Finn said.

"What?" asked Mattie.

"Dillard give me your sword," Finn groaned. "I will destroy this gate and they will never be able to come back."

Dillard hesitated. He looked at everyone.

He then gave Finn his sword. He quickly walked up to the portal.

"How do we know their coming?" Dillard asked.

"They…AREN'T!" Finn yelled as he stabbed the portal with the sword.

The portal began to spark and sputter.

"It's working!" Dillard said.

Mattie, Pan, Philip, and Hercules stepped up and stabbed the portal as well. Elsa shot ice at it.

The gate began to crack, the portal sparked. Then suddenly, it exploded, knocking everyone off his or her feet.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Hades, Maleficent, and Chernabog were right at the portal.<p>

"Let's get those…" Hades started to say.

Suddenly, the portal exploded and disappeared. The impact knocked the Overtakers off their feet.

When they recovered they looked up and saw the portal gone.

"N…N…N…NO!" Hades yelled frantically.

"The portal…" Maleficent said.

"_IT'S GONE!" _Chernabog yelled.

"Dear god!" Hades cried. "That was our only way back!"

"Hades…Does that mean…?" Maleficent asked.

"WE'RE FUCKING TRAPPED HERE!" Hades yelled. "The leaders of the Overtakers are trapped, possibly forever!"

"No!" Maleficent said. "It can't be…"

Maleficent actually began to cry.

Hades exploded into fireballs that flew all over the place.

"NOW WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Hades yelled.

They heard a chuckle behind them.

"_Welcome to my hell brother," _Chernabog said. _"Now that you will be staying, you will be living by my rules. Now let's play."_

Chernabog chuckled evilly.

"Oh fuck me!" Hades cringed.

* * *

><p>On the other side, everyone stared at the destroyed gate.<p>

"We did it," Mattie said.

"They are trapped there," Hercules said.

"They can never come back," Dillard said.

"Its…over," Finn said before he passed out.

"Yes Finn," Dillard said. "We're are leaving."

Dillard walked out into the theater. The spell was released. The theater was back to normal. All the characters were gone, along with the Overtakers.

Dillard happily walked outside holding Finn. It was over. They actually defeated the Overtakers. It was all over.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! It's all over, and can you believe it? The overtakers may finally be at defeat. With Chernabog, Hades, and Maleficent are trapped in the underworld. But are the overtakers truly at defeat? And what about the keepers? Stay tuned to see what happens!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47 **


	18. Healing and Awakening

Finn woke up with shear pain coming from his stomach. He was about to sit up when someone made him lay back down.

"Where am I?" asked Finn.

"You're safe," said a voice.

Finn recognized it immediately.

"Wayne?" he asked.

He looked over and saw the old man sitting in a chair.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"We saved you," said a voice.

Finn looked over and saw Dillard and Mattie standing in front of him, right next to the fairy godmother.

"You also destroyed the portal that place, trapping Chernabog, Hades, and Maleficent there," Mattie said.

Finn smiled. He then looked to his side. The other keepers were lying down on beds. Amanda was right next to him.

"Amanda?" Finn asked.

Amanda moved her head towards Finn. She smiled.

"Hey Finn," she said. "We made it."

Finn smiled.

"We survived," Finn said.

Finn looked at the end of the row. Baymax was scanning Jess.

"Is she…pregnant?" Finn asked.

Amanda sat up slightly.

"Yes! Please! I need to know!" Amanda said frantically. She was worried that Jess was pregnant after Prince Hans raped her.

"Scanning complete," Baymax said. "No signs of life in the stomach or womb. Pregnancy test is negative."

Amanda sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god," Amanda said.

Finn groaned.

"Please don't say god," Finn said. "I have had my fill of gods. Now that they are trapped, I want to try to forget them."

Amanda nodded. She tried to lean over for a kiss.

"Wait!" said a voice. "Save that for after we take care of you."

Finn looked at Rapunzel who was standing in front of them.

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked.

Rapunzel smiled. Grand Pabbie stepped up and shot magic at Amanda. Blue light surrounded her as she fell asleep.

"Please do not worry," he said. "We are putting you to sleep. We are going to completely heal you."

"When you wake up, every scar, every cut, every burn, every broken bone will be healed and gone," Rapunzel said.

Baymax walked up to Finn and placed his hand on his head.

"Do not fear," he said. "We will take care of you. It will be over soon."

Finn smiled at the robot.

Grand Pabbie then shot magic at Finn, and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dillard and Mattie watched as their soon to be leader fell asleep. They knew that without a doubt they would make them apart of the Kingdom Keepers.<p>

"Are they going to be alright?" Mattie asked.

"They will be fine," the fairy godmother said.

"Please step back," said Rapunzel.

Dillard and Mattie stepped back. The fairies, Rapunzel, and Grand Pabbie started to speak words silently. They were casting spells.

Suddenly, light shot from each of them and surrounded the keepers. The keepers started groaning in pain. Finn and Amanda yelled loudly. The fairies made them hold hands.

Dillard and Mattie had trouble watching the keepers. They couldn't stand their screams.

But what they was happening amazed them. All the keeper's wounds were fading. The scars were vanishing. Bones were being put back into place. They were screaming in pain, but healing at the same time.

A while later the keepers woke up, completely healed. They got off their beds and looked at each other.

"We're healed," Finn said. "We're alive. "WE'RE SAVED!"

Everyone cheered. The characters smiled at each other. Finn and Amanda brought their lips tightly together. Philby and Willa did the same, and so did Maybeck and Charlene. Jess just watched happily.

Dillard and Mattie smiled at this and then stared at each other.

"Shall we join them?" asked Dillard.

"Yes," Mattie said.

Then ran with them and began kissing each other.

Everyone stopped kissing and stared at them.

Dillard noticed that everyone was staring at them. He brought his lips off of Mattie's.

"What?" he asked.

"You two are a couple now?" Finn asked.

"Actually we've been a couple four about 4 or 5 days," said Mattie.

"How is this possible Mattie?" Amanda asked.

"Your powers," Jess said.

"I don't care," Mattie said. "I have never had a boyfriend, or even felt true love."

"But now you have me," Dillard said.

"And we have you guys," Finn said walking up to Dillard.

"What?" Dillard asked.

"You rescued us," Finn said. "You got your own DHI's, and you actually fought and helped us, most likely, defeat the Overtakers."

He turned towards Wayne.

"Isn't that right Wayne?" he asked. "With the leaders trapped in the Underworld, the Overtakers are practically at defeat. Right?"

Wayne stood up.

"There may be other ways to make portals or bring them back," Wayne said. "But I fear it is impossible or may take years, or longer. So yes, it is safe to say for right now the Overtakers are at defeat."

Everyone cheered. Finn smiled and turned towards Dillard and Mattie.

"Then it is settled," he said. "Welcome to the Kingdom Keepers. You guys are officially one of us."

Dillard cheered and hugged his best friend. He finally was what he always dreamed of becoming.

Mattie was hugged tightly by Amanda and Jess, her best Fairlie friends.

When everyone was done, Dillard pulled out the fob.

"So guys," he said. "Are you finally ready to wake up?"

Everyone smiled.

"We will all see each other tomorrow night," Finn said.

Everyone held hands.

"Press the button!" Finn yelled.

Everyone pressed it.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up with a jolt. He was in his room. He woke up. He finally woke up.<p>

He yawned loudly.

"Finn!?" said a voice.

Finn almost jumped.

"Mom?" he asked.

His mother turned on the light.

"FINN!" she yelled. She ran up and embraced her son tightly.

"Your alive," she cried. "I'm so happy."

Finn hugged her back, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm back mom," he said. "I am alive. Dillard and Mattie saved us. We actually defeated the Overtakers!"

Mrs. Whitman let go of her son and stared at him.

"Really?" she said surprised.

"We trapped the leaders, Chernabog, Hades, and Maleficent, in an Underworld," Finn explained. "They can't escape. So we believe without their leaders, the Overtakers may be at defeat."

Mrs. Whitman smiled.

"I am so happy," she said.

She hugged him again.

"Mom?" Finn asked.

"Yes?" Mrs. Whitman said.

"I am kind of hungry," he said. "The Overtaker's didn't feed us well enough, and I have almost became dinner tonight. Can I actually eat something?"

She laughed.

"Of course you can," she said. "And because I love you and you're still alive, I will let you eat in bed."

Finn smiled as his mom walked out of his room.

He lied down on his bed.

"We survived," he said to himself. "We had hope. It is what kept us alive. Hope that help would come. Hope that we would survive. Dillard and Mattie were that hope. Our only hope."

He smiled and lied back, receiving a text from Amanda a few seconds later saying that she and everyone else were awake.

He smiled and texted back, "See all nine of you tomorrow night."

* * *

><p><strong>YES! It is over. The keepers have returned and awakened, fully healed. Now there are two new keepers. I assure you, some of my stories, like the sequel i am writing to this story will have Mallard in it. But for now, we wonder, what will happen next? What is going to happen to the overtakers? Find out in the epilogue being uploaded right after this.<strong>

**See you in a few seconds**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Epilogue

The following weeks were difficult for the keepers to adjust back to. After being held in a prison for a week and being tortured constantly was tough, so adjusting back to school was hard, but they managed.

Dillard and Mattie had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, and official Kingdom Keepers.

To make it so she didn't have to sleep in abandoned buildings like she had been, or have to worry about the government from the Fairlie house coming after her, Wayne officially gave her a job as a cast member in Disney World, and let her stay at his apartment.

Every day all nine keepers would meet at the Frozen Marble to discuss everyone's day. Life had started to get better for everyone.

Every night they would still cross over. They had no choice. They couldn't help it, but they did make use of it.

Now every night when they crossed over they would go on the rides in each of the parks. They didn't have to worry about dolls or animatronics coming to life and attacking them. They didn't have to worry about pirates or soldiers attacking them. They didn't have to worry about Prince John attacking them if they went to Animal Kingdom. There was no reason to be afraid.

Ever since the big battle, and the defeat of the Hades, Maleficent, and Chernabog, there had been no sign or any recent activity from the Overtakers.

"Without a leader, what can they do?" Maybeck asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Willa said.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Mattie said.

"I believe it will," Finn said.

"And what if it doesn't?" Dillard asked. "What if they do find a way back, or if they think of something worse? What will we do?"

"What we always do," Amanda said. "We fight for the parks. We fight for good. We fight to show those bastards that evil will never win!"

"No matter what happens, we will always win," Philby said. "They may never give up, even if their leaders are sealed away, but neither will we. Will fight even if it means dying in the process."

Everyone cheered and laughed as their voices echoed through the parks.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a secret location in the parks, all the Overtakers sat around.<p>

They were all staring at green smoke on the ground. It was showing them the keepers. It was spying on them.

"Those little brats!" Jafar growled.

"They don't deserve that!" Ursula yelled. "They were supposed to lose that night! They were supposed to die!"

"After all the time and thought we put into thinking about each of our torture methods, we failed in the end," Cruella sighed.

"I don't know why we are focusing on spying on those brats!" Dr. Facilier said.

"Well what else can we do?" Frollo asked.

"How about extracting revenge on them?" the witch doctor suggested.

"Yeah, alright. How?" asked the Horned King.

"We can't do anything without a leader," Gaston said.

"Then perhaps we should focus on getting a new one," said a voice.

The Overtakers turned around and saw the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma step out of the shadows.

"We all know that our leaders are trapped in the Underworld," the Evil Queen said.

"And we obvious know what we have to do," Tia Dalma said.

"Which is?" asked Scar.

"We need to bring them back from the Underworld," said the Evil Queen.

"How?" asked the Queen of Hearts. "That portal was the only way to that Underworld. There are no other portals left."

The Evil Queen and Tia Dalma smiled.

"Actually there is," said Tia Dalma.

"WHAT!?" all the Overtakers cried out.

The Evil Queen pulled a box from under her robes.

"You see, long ago, before Disney World was created, Hades was going to unleash the dark forces of the Underworld that Lord Chernabog, his brother, had created," the Evil Queen explained. "Demons from the darkest depths of the Underworld. They were going to plunge the world into chaos and darkness."

"Wait!" Mother Gothel interrupted. "Are you saying that Hades and Lord Chernabog weren't always Disney villains?"

"Of course!" the Evil Queen said. "Chernabog was a Slavic god, and Hades was a Greek God."

"Really?" Captain Hook asked.

"Hades used ancient relics from the Underworld to create a portal that could take him, Chernabog, and their forces to this world," Tia Dalma said. "It was their only way to get here."

"They succeed in coming to this world, but someone stopped them before they could cause any destruction," the Evil Queen said. "That man was Walt Disney. He stopped them, by putting them in stories that he created. Stories where he created them to lose. It deprived them of their ultimate power, allowing Walt to seal them up."

"Woah," said Clayton.

"However," Tia Dalma said. "He knew that they wouldn't remain sealed forever, so he divided up the Underworld into different realms and created Disney World to hide them. The one that was destroyed was one of the many realms. Chernabog's realm."

"So how does that help us?" asked Shere Khan.

The Evil Queen smiled.

"In all the other realms of the Underworld, except Chernabog's," she said. "Walt hid the relics, so that no one, including Hades could use that power for anything."

"So what are you saying?" asked Jafar.

"If we can find these relics, we can create a portal, and use it to get to Chernabog's Underworld and bring back our leaders," Tia Dalma said.

"Sweet!" said Dr. Facilier.

All the Overtakers began to cheer.

"A piece of cake!" Cruella laughed.

"Well, not exactly," the Evil Queen said.

The Overtakers stopped cheering.

"What do you mean?" asked Yzma.

"Finding the gates is not hard," shed Tia Dalma. "But opening them up is harder. They can only be opened by someone with powers as dark as Hades or Maleficent. Even Chernabog! You could call it, a Dark One."

"And neither of you, or any of us have those powers?" asked Ursula.

The Evil Queen and Tia Dalma shook their heads.

"Then there is nothing we can do!" Frollo complained.

The Evil Queen smirked.

"That's true," she said. "Not you, but someone else."

"What?" asked Prince John.

The Evil Queen opened up her box. Inside was a blob of dark goo. It suddenly transformed into a snake-like form.

"Is that?" asked Captain Hook.

"The powers of a Dark One?" asked Tia Dalma. "Yes."

"I spent days making it," the Evil Queen said.

"So aren't you going to give it to yourself?" Shan Yu asked.

"No not me," the Evil Queen. "Not me, or any of us."

"Then who?" asked Lady Tremaine.

The Evil Queen smiled. She looked at the keepers in the green smoke. She grinned as she stared at Finn.

"Someone who is actually capable of killing or defeating the keepers," she said. "One of their own."

"Do you mean…" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Oh yes!" the Evil Queen said. "He is perfect. I assure you, he will guide us. He will lead us. He will find the relics, and he will bring back our leaders!"

"He shall become, the Dark One," Tia Dalma said.

The Overtakers laughed menacingly, their voices echoing throughout the place.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Look out for the sequel story coming out soon, or after I finish Kingdom Keepers: A New Adventure. I ****don't know. I may switch back and forth.**

**Give me a round of applause for my second fully finished story, which is also my first fully finished story for a series. This series is called the Only Hope series. In this story, the Kingdom Keepers only hope was Dillard and Mattie. In the next story, the only hope, will be a mystery. I do not give spoilers.**

**Be sure to review this story and if you ever want to talk to me, PM me. I am always available for talking to.**

**See you next update, or story**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
